Fighting Back
by Rusty532
Summary: There are ups and downs in everyone's day, and it seems like Percy and Annabeth have to deal with it most of all. Think that's enough? There's drama, attacks, death...Good gods! It never ends for this awesome couple. Ya get in this packaged deal, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Thunder, and a lot of awesomeness! Rated T for Thunder's bad mouth and some deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V

I stretched as I looked over the city of Manhattan, New York.

It was a nice morning so far, and I wanted to enjoy it while I could. Tonight, Annabeth and I would be attending a dinner party at Damien Kal's house. The dude was new to our school, and for some reason, he was having a party and had invited everyone in the whole high school. Damien was loaded with money, so he had a mansion we could party in. Well, I didn't want to go, since it was a party where you dress up in the nicest cloths you have. Annabeth made sure I had a tuxedo, and she got a red dress for herself.

Dressing up nicely just wasn't my thing.

Killing monsters, yes. Getting all fancy, forget about it.

Damien was from Britain, and I had a feeling that this guy was gonna make the girls fall backwards. I've taken a look at guys from Britain. I told Annabeth I'm nothing compared to those dudes, and she punched my arm, telling me that I was the most handsome guy she has met.

Well, did I make girls fall backwards? I don't think so. The only ones who liked me were Annabeth and Rachel. Other than that, more girls would rather be caught dead then saying my name.

Well, Rachel was the Oracle, and she couldn't date. Annabeth, well, she chose to be with me.

"Percy! Get in here! Time for breakfast!" My mom called.

I went back in, oblivious to the most horrible thing that would happen tonight. Oh yes, tonight and for the next day, I would be in the most pain in the world. I couldn't feel any worse even if I went to the Underworld. I'd end up staying on the couch, crying softly every once in a while, avoiding Annabeth for quite a while and-Well, I can't spoil it for you, so let's get on with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was excited.

We had finally arrived at Damien's house, and tonight would be the dinner party. Percy wasn't excited, and I think he was nervous. But for what reason?  
We got out of Percy's car and walked up into the house. Suddenly, I realized why Percy was nervous. A couple of days ago, he told me he was nothing compared to the British guys. I think he was worried about losing me!

"You know I'm not gonna leave you," I say to him. He smiles and opens the door for me.

"Ladies first," He said, and I walked in, and when he joins me, I kiss his cheek. He shuts the door, takes my hand and we walk around Damien's house. The place where he's holding the party is huge!

Then we see Damien himself. He waves at us, and we both wave back to him. Suddenly, the DJ announces that its Boy's choice dance. Once a boy asks you, you have to go with him. No matter what.

Well, Percy turns to me, but before he can ask me, Damien comes up and asks if I want to dance. He doesn't wait for an answer. He takes me away from Percy. I shoot Percy a desperate look, and he looks visibly pained. I said him a glance that says _don't worry. I'm not gonna fall for him. _

Percy relaxes slightly, but he doesn't ask any girls to dance (Which I'm grateful for), and he keeps his eyes on me and Damien.

He's worried.

He really has no reason to be. Sure, Damien is a good dancer, and he is good looking too, with short brown hair and a cute face…

WHAT AM I THINKING?!

I like Percy, not Damien!

But Damien…No!

But Damien nothing! I like Percy, forget Damien!

I try to struggle away, but Damien looks at me with a pained expression as well. That breaks my heart. "You must remember that once a boy asks, you must dance with them the whole night," He says in his cute British accent…NO!

"I have a curfew!" I respond quickly.

Damien kisses me on the cheek. I blush. Then, without thinking, I kiss Damien back, full on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V

She was kissing him.

She did it. He kissed her on the cheek, and then she responded back with a kiss full to the lips. And she had blushed. My whole world fell.

I walked up to them, and Annabeth pulled back, and then noticed me. "Percy…"

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," I growled. "But I'm going home."

I turned away and walked out of the house, and I heard Annabeth following me. "Go away," I snapped. "I hope I didn't disturb you with your boyfriend."

"Percy, I-"Annabeth started, but I got into my car.

I looked back at her and rolled down my window. "Call me when you're done with your new boyfriend. I'll pick you up then."

"Percy, please!" Annabeth said, but I rolled my window back up and drove off, my heart shattered beyond repair.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I stood on the sidewalk, feeling the tears drip out of my eyes.

I had to be the most terrible person in the world. I hated what I've done. I regret it. I can't believe I kissed that British guy back. Well, he was more handsome then Per-No he isn't!

…I've betrayed Percy.

I can't believe what I've done.

"Annabeth, would you like to come back and dance?" I turn around and find Damien behind me.

"No! My boyfriend broke up with me because of you! You really think I'm going to dance with you after that?!" I spat at him.

Damien leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips **(Damien is going to be a jerk)**. I blushed, and then I shook my head. What was I doing?!

"No! Never talk to me again! I hate you!" I snarled, and then walked away.

"Percy can run from you, Annabeth, but you can't run from me!" Damien called after me.

"Watch me!" I continued walking away from him.

Damien actually left me alone. I was glad.

I went to the park that Percy and I usually went to, sat on one of the swings, and let the tears flow. I don't think I have ever been this upset before, never in my entire life. I had betrayed Percy. And I had told him that I wouldn't leave him earlier. You know what I did?! I went and kissed some British guy because I thought he was cute! Percy is cute, but it's taken me five years to kiss him. For Damien, it took me only one night to kiss him.

This only made me cry harder than ever.

I can't believe I did that. I went and betrayed Percy.

He was probably very upset. And I felt like jumping off of a building for doing that to him. Damien is so stupid! I hate that jerk! No matter what, I'm sticking with Percy.

I got my cell phone from my purse and dialed Percy's number, and before I could call him, I thought about it. Maybe he needed some time to cool off. Maybe I should walk home…No. New York was a dangerous place.

I called Percy, and instead of my boyfriend, Sally answered.

"Hello Annabeth," Her voice sounded grim.

"You know what's happening, don't you?" I groaned.

"Yes I do. Percy was very upset and he's lying on the couch right now, staring at the wall. He's a little bit teary eyed," There was some yelling on the other line, and Sally whispered, "He said that I shouldn't tell you that, but he is really teary eyed. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Please," I said. "I'm at the playground. I'm crying my eyes out too."

"What? Because she had to leave her new boyfriend?!" I heard Percy snarl on the other end. I had to choke back a sob. Percy was really upset and angry. He had a right to be. I'm the one that betrayed him. I was mad at myself.

"I'll come and pick you up, but I know that Percy isn't going to be sleeping in the bedroom tonight," Sally said to me.

He probably wouldn't be. We shared a room, I had the top bunk, and he had the lower bunk. He'd probably would be sleeping on the couch.

**Percy's P.O.V**

15 minutes later and mom came home with Annabeth. Mom went into her bedroom. I continued staring at the wall and when Annabeth walked over to the couch, I grunted.

"Percy, I-"She started.

"Just leave," I growled, and I continued staring at the wall, my gaze hardening to a glare. It was as if I hated that wall. That was kinda funny…Not really.

"Percy…" Annabeth sounded close to crying. "Please! I didn't mean to-"

"I think you might've," I growled, and then shifted positions, so that now I was glaring at the back of the couch. Yep, I was lying on the couch, heartbroken and feeling miserable.

"Hey, mates, what's up?" I looked over as a familiar voice spoke from the balcony. Thunder! **(In case you don't know who Thunder is, she's in Flashing Storm, my first story, which takes place after this story. The leader of Camp Half-Blood due to a guy named Hank who poisoned Chiron so hard, that it killed him, immortal or not. LONG STORY!)**

Thunder was a 13 year old girl with brown hair, gray eyes with little flashes of yellow in them –like lightning in a storm- and a smile that made you feel goofy. She was a daughter of Zeus, which explained her nickname.

Thunder came in and smiled at us, then noticed our expressions. "What is wrong with you two?"

Annabeth told the story, and Thunder started to glare.

"What the hell are you two thinking?!" She shouted, startling us. I hopped up from the couch.

"Thunder, shut up!" I snarled back at her, glaring at her as well.

"I would think you would have more respect for your leader, second in command," She growled at me. Her expression turned sad. "My two best warriors…Guys, I care about you much. I'm worried about you."

"Then why yell at us?!" I challenged. Then I realized I said "us". I grumbled and sat back down on the couch, waiting for Thunder's response. The kid looked like she wanted to say something, but she shook her head.

"I shouldn't stress you two out even more," She said.

"What?!" I snarled.

"Camp Half-Blood is under attack," Thunder looked down at her shoes. I must've been scaring her with me yelling and all that. She doesn't like loud noises. Poor kid. Well, not Annabeth. Then Thunder looked up. "Maybe you should talk it out…"

"I've tried that," Annabeth sighed. "He won't listen."  
"I won't listen because you've broken my heart!" I snapped.

"Percy…" Annabeth started to say something, but she thought better of it. She sat down on the couch next to me, but I scooted farther from her.

This made Thunder angry. Usually, Thunder stays calm, but when she's in a situation where she feels like she can't win, she fights back. HARD.

"Oh that is the last straw," She growled and took my collar and raised a fist. "LISTEN TO HER!"  
"I don't have to listen to you while we're-I'm away from camp!" I stood up, ready to whack Thunder on her bad shoulder.

"Percy! Stop!" Annabeth stood up and grabbed hold of my shoulder. I shook her off and glared at her.

"SIT DOWN!" Thunder shouted.

We were both surprised. Thunder has never yelled at us before. We sat down, and Thunder started pacing, glaring at us every once in a while and cursing in Hanther language **(A Hanther is a human that can turn into a panther. Usually, when they curse, they snarl, growl, and let out a small roar like panthers do. That's the noises that Thunder is doing right now. There's also a Higer, part human, part tiger.)**

Finally, Thunder turned to us, and said, "When I come back in two weeks, I want to see you back to your normal selves, always holding hands, always together, can't let each other out of your sights unless one of you is using the bathroom."

"Like we needed to know that," I growled. Annabeth kicked my shin, and then realized what she's done. She scooted away from me, a tear tracing down her face.

"Night," Thunder snarled, looking at us both, a glare in her eyes, and her eyes were yellow. That's when she's extremely angry. Then she went back out onto the balcony, her yellow cape flowing in the breeze. Then she jumped off the balcony.

"Percy…" Annabeth looked at me. I glared down at my knees. Annabeth wisely chose not to say anything, and she got up and went to bed. But before she did, she kissed my cheek.

As she went to bed, I felt a small part of my heart heal. But it was a very small part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I walked away, my own heart shattered. Before I went into the bedroom, I went back out into the living room and said, "I'm really sorry, Percy."

He looked up at me, his eyes full of pain. "Why? Just why did you do it?!" He didn't wait for an answer. Percy lay back down on the couch, then turned the other way and closed his eyes. He no longer faced me.

I stayed in the living room for a minute. Then Percy spoke up again. "I loved you like I've never anybody before. Why can't you return it?!"  
My heart shattered. He loved me, yet I had broken his heart.

"Percy-"I started.

"Go," That was all Percy said. He didn't say anything more, not even when I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, a glare in his gaze. I backed off and went to the bedroom, got into my pajama's, climbed up onto my top bunk, and felt the tears flow harder than before.

. . .

The next morning, I woke up, hoping it was just a big nightmare. I climbed down from my bunk and looked into Percy's bunk. It was empty.

My heart shattered again. It was true. I had kissed Damien, Percy was hurt beyond repair, and I wanted to jump off a building.

I grabbed some cloths and changed in the bathroom, and I went out into the living room. Percy was on the couch, watching TV, a bowl of cereal in his lap. He flicked through the channels, found nothing to watch, got interested in Sponge Bob for a minute (He once told me that if you were a child of Poseidon, you'd be hooked to anything that was sea related), then flicked the channel again. When he noticed I was up, he started glaring at the TV and he turned the channel once more. On the screen was a ball room full of people dancing, and there was a boy and a girl about to kiss…Percy spat out his cereal, cursed some pretty nasty words in ancient Greek, and flicked the channel again and again until he found National Geographic, and this episode was about the sea. Of course, Seaweed Brain got interested and stopped glaring at the TV. He started watching intently, marveling at the way the reef glowed at night…

"Usually, these two fish will mate for life," The narrator said, and Percy glared at the TV and flicked it back to Sponge Bob. But Sponge Bob was about to kiss Sandy, and Percy flicked the channel again. And again. And again. And some more. And another time. And again.  
Percy was angry. He glared at the TV some more, and he turned it to bowling. Not very interesting, but it was worth it. Then it showed the guy getting a strike, and he ran back and kissed his girlfriend or wife in celebration. Percy gave up and shut the TV off.

"So why not you two spend the day together?" Sally spoke up from the kitchen.

Percy nearly spat out another mouthful of cereal. He looked over at his mom with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He wasn't happy about it. I wasn't happy about it either. Percy would probably rather go fight Kronos again then rather spend a day with the person who betrayed him. He had a right to feel that way towards me.

"Percy," Sally looked at him with firmness in her eyes.

"Fine," Percy sighed and glared out the sliding glass door to the balcony.

"And it will be whatever you would like, Annabeth," Sally looked over at me, the firmness leaving her eyes and it softened into an apology. She was sorry that Percy was acting this way.

"Um, I guess the library," I said shyly.

"Alright," Percy sighed again and continued glaring out to the balcony.

Gods, I wanted to run to him, apologize like crazy, cry probably, and just hug him to death.

But I couldn't do that.

Not after the horrible mistake I made.

**Percy's P.O.V**

A while later, we were in my car, and I was driving to the library, Annabeth sitting next to me, looking out the window. Was she feeling guilty? I had to be honest; I was hoping that she would. After all, she and her stupid _boyfriend_ were kissing last night. I saw no other couples kissing, so it wasn't part of the dance. I thought I was her boyfriend. Guess not.

We got to the library and we got out of my car. Just as we climbed the steps to the entrance, I looked back, pressed a button on my remote for my car, and my car locked.

When we went inside, I saw the last person I wanted to see.

Damien.

He was with his new jock friends, and then he spotted me and Annabeth. He walked over and pushed me away, then looked at Annabeth, who was shocked and angry looking.

"Annabeth, my lady," Damien cooed.

"I hate you!" She snarled. She glared at him one last time, grabbed my hand –which I was surprised about- and led me back out of the library, her stormy gray eyes looking like if she glanced at someone, she would kill them. Then came the shocking pain in my back.

I fell to my knees, and Damien and his jock friends came out. I realized what had hit my back. A football. Well, that hurt!

A couple of Damien's goons grabbed my arms and hauled me away from the library, away from a public place. Annabeth and I were herded to a forest in the park, where the goons threw me down.

Damien grabbed Annabeth's hand in his, and he sneered. "Look here, Handbag. She's mine now. If you want her, why not you stand up and fight, you piece of trash."

Handbag? Ok, really?!

I stood up and punched one guy in the face. Two others came at me, one kicking me in the stomach and knocking the wind out of me, and then the other punching me in the face. A third and a fourth threw in punches and kicks.

My whole body was on fire. I couldn't stand up to these guys! If only I had a bat or something…

Riptide!

Wait…

I realized two major flaws in bringing out Riptide.

One, it can't hurt mortals, no matter how mean they are.

Two, if I did pull it out, it would look like a baseball bat or something to them, and I can't pull out a baseball bat from my pocket. That's just weird.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Annabeth yelled and she yanked her hand away from Damien's, who tried his puppy dog face on her. You know what she did? Slapped him right across his ugly face.

"That's my girl," I said weakly, smiling lightly.

Annabeth rushed to me, punching one guy in the face to keep him away, then she cupped my face in her hands and looked at me up and down. "Are you alright?!"

Before I could respond, Damien grabbed her hand and yanked her away from me, and this time, he held her arms behind her back so she couldn't punch or slap. "Not a good way to begin our relationship, sweetheart."

"Let him go, you piece of-" Before Annabeth could call him something, Damien pressed his lips to hers. Oh no. Not again.

But Annabeth pulled away and snarled, "I hate your ugly guts!"

"Come on, Annabeth. Forget about Percy. We can move onto 2nd base, you know," Damien winked at her.

I threw up a little in my mouth, and then swallowed. Was he going to rape her?!

Annabeth's eyes grew wide, and I knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"So, we can spend the night at a hotel together, ya know?" He asked her, winking.

I stood up and charged.

Damien didn't see me until the last second, and by that time, it was too late. My fist connected with his head, and he slammed into a tree. When he pulled back, I saw that his face was bleeding hard. His grip on Annabeth's arms must've loosened, and she escaped with a kick to where it counted. Dude went down.

I tried to punch him again, but from behind, a jock pulled me away.

A gray device fell from my belt loop with one red button on it. Damien crawled to it, stood up, his face twisted in pain, and he glared at the device.

Of course! Thunder's calling system. I knew what to do.

"Don't press that button! It'll send an embarrassing photo to all of my friends Facebook pages!" I pleaded, and Annabeth realized what I was doing.

Damien, being the idiot he is, pressed the button.

A flash of lightning appeared not to far, and a couple of seconds later, Thunder ran into the clearing.

"Get them!" I said.

Thunder's face twitched. "Break bones?"

"Small ones. But on that dude right there," I pointed to Damien. "Break one arm and one leg."  
Thunder's face twitched again and her lips formed into a smile. Then Thunder jumped up and smacked and punched and kicked the jocks and that stupid Damien. I escaped and Annabeth ran towards me. I grabbed her hand in mine and said to Thunder, "We'll be taking off. He tried to-"

"We'll tell you later!" Annabeth led me out of the woods. Behind us, I could hear the screams of the guys as Thunder went crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

We got into Percy's car, and as soon as we buckled our seat belts, Percy locked the doors, started the engine, and took off, the tires squealing as we sped along the road. I realized that he wanted to loose Damien before he could track us down, and I let him speed.

Percy was breathing hard, and I felt weak.

I had caused this. If I hadn't kissed Damien…

I have to admit, I'm terrified to death. I watched Percy get beaten and nearly spent the night in a hotel room with some jerk. That was one close call. If it hadn't been for Percy…

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was breathing pretty hard in fear, my heart racing, hammering, and 15 minutes later, we were back home. I was still breathing hard still, and I felt sweat on my forehead. I felt like collapsing on the couch, but Annabeth said that we should get some medicine applied to my wounds. Since I didn't have any nectar or ambrosia on me at the moment (Thank you, Grover), we got into the medicine cabinet. Annabeth treated my wounds, and at first, it stung, and then it was soothing. I felt relief after every scratch was treated. But my black eye, well, we couldn't do anything for that except let it heal on its own. I was still bleeding from one wound, and we covered it up in extra medicine on it.

After that, I collapsed on the couch, and Annabeth sat next to me. Without warning, she cupped my face in her hands again and kissed me. And I didn't complain.

**(Short chapter, yes? Well, I am not accusing the British of being mean people. I am just thinking of some guy I met last month who turned out to be a jerk. He was from Britain, and I decided to put him in a story…Percy and Annabeth style!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up with sweat on my forehead, my heart pumping hard.

"Annabeth?" Percy said from below. "Had a nightmare?"

"I still can't sleep without dreaming about you getting beaten by Damien," I replied.

"Don't you worry. I'm fine," Percy responded. "My wounds will heal, thanks to you."

I blushed, then tried falling back asleep.

_"She's mine now!"_

I woke up again with a whimper this time. Percy was still awake, asking if I had the dream again. I told him yes, and he stayed silent for a while. Then…

"Come down here," He said. I climbed down and he scooted over a little. I didn't hesitate to climb in with him. His arms wrapped around me, and I fell asleep, this time without the dream, knowing that Percy was right there.

**Percy's P.O.V**

The next morning, I sat on the couch, and Annabeth came out from our bedroom, already dressed. She had on an orange shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She sat next to me and I didn't move away from her. I had forgiven her.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she smiled, but then it faltered as she touched the side of my face, near my black eye. Last night, I had escaped to our room for the rest of the night, and Annabeth had brought my dinner to me, saying to mom and Paul that I wasn't feeling too well and I wanted to be left alone. This morning, mom had taken off for work, and so had Paul, and so Paul or my mom hadn't seen my wounds. Wait till tonight.

"I'll be ok," I said weakly; I was still sore from yesterday's beating.

Annabeth stroked my face gently and said, "I'm sorry."

I pulled her closer. "It's alright. I haven't felt this alive in months!"

Annabeth laughed, but then fell stopped. "I'm really sorry, Percy. I didn't mean t-"

I silenced her by pressing my lips to hers.

After a minute or two, we pulled away. I hated that part.

"Hey, mates," We looked out to the balcony, and there was Thunder, no scratches, no wounds, no black eyes. Boy, if only I could fight like Thunder…She's fearless. She can snap your head back before you can say hi.

"Thanks, Thunder," I told her and I stood up. "Damien deserved that beating from you."

"That was fun," Thunder smiled. "So you two are back together. I'm glad."

I smiled back, and Thunder winced. "Mate, you have to get that black eye healed. I got some nectar on me. So do me a favor and heal yourself." She handed me a canteen.

"You haven't drank out of this, have you?" I asked.

"If I had, I wouldn't be giving it to you," She responded. "Now, heal yourself."

Annabeth touched my face, near the black eye. I could see pleading in her eyes. She hated seeing me like this, wounds on me, and she hated seeing the black eye. But I saw a flaw in Thunder's healing tactic…

"Thunder, I can't," I turned back to Thunder and handed the canteen back. "Damien will notice that my wounds healed up fast. He'll give me another beating, and I can't lose Annabeth to him. He nearly-"

"Yes, I know," Thunder made a face. "Sick."

"Percy, I can't stand seeing you like this!" Annabeth stood up next to me, and I turned my head to look at her. She touched my face again near the black eye. "You have to heal yourself."

"If I heal myself, Damien will notice, beat me again, and that I can take another of. But when he tries to take you…" I trailed off. "I can't lose you! You know what he was about to do!"

Annabeth sighed, her arms around my neck now, and she rested her head against my chest. I put my arms around her.

"Well, heal yourself, and I'll be there any moment you need me, how about that? I built you another device, so when that moron corners you again, you press that button, and I got him. But make sure you press it before he attacks you, cause he might not press this button again," Thunder explained.

She handed me that same gray device with that red button, and I hooked it to my jean's belt loop. I looked back to Thunder (Since I was still hugging Annabeth). "Thanks, but I can't heal myself, not with him threatening to-"

"Enough with that!" Thunder snapped. "I'm getting sick over that fact!"

"Alright, alright!" I grumbled. "Ok, so we've got a couple days left of school, and so now we just got to make it through those days of school and then we'll take off for Camp."

Thunder nodded. "See ya later, mates!" She jumped away.

"Percy…" Annabeth touched my face, looking up at me, then sighed. "I hope you made a wise decision."

"Well, remember, I'm Seaweed Brain, so…" I smiled as I heard Annabeth laugh. It was good to hear her laughing again.

"Yes, but you're my Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said after she had stopped laughing. "So, what do we tell your mom and Paul?"

"We'll tell them that…I ran into a tree?" Annabeth laughed again as I said that.

Tonight was going to be a fun night. Explaining that I got into a fist fight, well, mom wouldn't be very happy, but she would be worried about me too, and probably keep me home from school (No, really, she kept me home one time because I got a bruise by running into a metal trash can that was on the side walk). Hey, I've got an over-protective mom.

. . .

"Percy! What happened to you?!" Mom asked as she saw me for the first time since yesterday morning.

I told her the story, and mom was pacing the living room, her eyes closed. Then she turned to me and said that we were going to keep me home from school. I called it.

"I'm not going to have Annabeth go to school either," I told her. "Not after that…"

Mom nodded. "Both of you will not go to school for the rest of the year. And if I'm correct, you only have three more days?"

"Two more days," I corrected.

"We'll, I'm going to call your school tomorrow and say that you both came down with something," Mom said. "That way, you won't have any more trouble from this Damien guy. And both of you will stay home during these two days, no exceptions!"

"Alright," I said. I called it. I knew that she would do that.

So, tomorrow and the next day would be Damien free. That would be like a vacation to me! Well, I didn't know that I would have the most terrifying day of my life on the day school got out. But it wasn't only going to be the most terrifying day for me, but also for Annabeth. On that day, it was going to be one heck of a fight. And I'm still not spoiling it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up on the last day of school. Yes! We had made it through one day with no Damien, and then today would be another one! Or at least I thought…

I stood up and stretched, picked out my cloths and changed in the bathroom, then went out to the living room, where Percy was flicking through the channels on the TV, and when he saw me up, he smiled at me.

I didn't hesitate to walk over to him and sit next to him. Both of us were wearing our camp T-shirts, since tonight, we would be taking off for camp, and we were both excited. Soon, we would be Damien-free for the whole summer, and we would be out training together rather than getting beaten to a pulp or nearly…You get the idea. It sends shivers down my back when I think about it, and I had just shivered without knowing it until Percy wrapped his arms around me, a knowing look in his eyes.

I winced, looking at his black eye. I touched his face again (I couldn't stop doing that!); my heart feeling like it was shattering just at the sight of his wounds. I hated seeing him like this. I wanted to run to Damien's house and punch and kick that idiot until he pleaded for mercy. But I couldn't leave Percy like this. Every once in a while, a nasty wound on his arm would open up again and start bleeding. I couldn't leave Percy bleeding while I punched the heck out of some jerk.

"Well, what now?" I asked him.

He pulled me closer, pressing his face against mine. "How about we go out and get something to eat for lunch later? Subway or something?"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. Wherever you want," I told him.

"No, wherever you want," Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be like a no-you-hang-up game. I decided to end it right then and there.

"Fine. Let's go to Subway," I said.

"Well, I wanted to go to Taco Bell," Percy teased, and I laughed. I knew he was kidding around.

And I was glad that he had forgiven me.

I wondered when the moment was good to tell him…Tell him…

That I loved him.

**Percy's P.O.V**

It was a couple hours later, and we got into my car and I drove to Subway. Annabeth kept stroking my head a few times, probably worried that I wasn't well enough to drive. I was fine. After all, it wasn't like we weren't really sick.

We got into Subway, and the last people we wanted to see…

Damien and his jock friends.

At least they hadn't noticed us yet.

We turned around and headed back out of the entrance, and then that's when one of the stupid idiots saw us…

"Hey, guys, let's go outside for a moment. I need some fresh-air," Damien said just as Annabeth stepped outside. Uh oh.

Then Annabeth and I took off, running for my car. Well, we weren't fast enough.

WHAM!

A punch to my head sent me falling to the pavement. Annabeth skidded to a halt and tried to help me up, but Damien had been right behind me. He grabbed her and said to his goons, "Finish him, boys. Let's make sure he suffers when he sees his girlfriend _wide_ around the middle."

I knew what he meant.

Annabeth knew what he meant.

I jumped up and punched Damien right across his stupid face. The other guys backed off, a bit surprised at how hard I could hit. Damien had gone DOWN.

"Alright, alright! She's yours!" Damien stood up and backed off, fear in his eyes. I didn't care if I had proven my point to him. I punched him again, and he went down again. Then he stood up and ran off, running fast for his car.

The others followed, except for one guy, who grinned wickedly and punched my face. I thought I saw stars for a second, then when my vision was fine again, the guy had Annabeth with her arms pinned behind her back.

"Damien wasn't strong enough to do it," The guy sneered. "It's time for a new generation!"

I felt sick to my stomach again, but I pushed it away. I glared at him.

"LET-HER-GO," I snarled.

"Hmmm, no!" Then he kicked me away, and herded Annabeth (Who was very angry) towards his car, a red car. I'd have to remember that because…

The chase was on.

He put Annabeth in the passenger's seat, got in his own car, locked the door, and drove off.

I got into my own car, fear creeping up my neck. I had to get to him in time, or else!


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Let me go!" I screamed as this guy took off.

"Woah, Princess. Name's Hector," He smiled at me. "We should know the basics of each other before we get to step two."

I wanted to throw up.

Instead, I punched him in his face.

He glared at me, snapping, "Just wait until my next generation comes out of you." He grinned wickedly again, and I just wanted to throw up. Next generation comes out of…Ok, that is just wrong and very much sick.

Then I heard an engine behind us…Percy!

"Just can't shake him off," Hector snarled. This guy looked like he should be in the military. His brown hair was shaved just to his head, and he had a ferocious face. I hated this guy.

Percy suddenly rammed into us. Then he remembered that I was in here. He decided just to give chase instead of ramming into us.

"That's it," Hector slowed down, and Percy rammed into us again by accident. Then Percy went spinning. Oh gods!

His car crashed into a telephone pole, and I wanted to scream.

But I was speechless.

Percy could be dead! Wait, he couldn't be dead. He had the curse of Achilles. But he could be injured badly!

Hector pulled into a hotel, and he checked us into a room. I was held prisoner, and I knew it. Besides, I was so close to crying about Percy's crash. I hoped he was ok. Gods, please let him be!

Hector pushed me into the room and snarled, "Now get those cloths off!"  
**Percy's P.O.V**

"Now get those cloths off!"

I frowned as I heard that.

I was standing right outside his door, and that idiot actually pulled into a hotel right across the street from my crash.

I pulled out a piece of glass from my arm, and I glowered some more as I heard the dude shout, "Today, you piece of trash!"

"No! Go jump off a cliff!" Annabeth shouted.

Then I pressed Thunder's button.

A flash of lightning happened just outside, and then Thunder ran into the building, and she stood next to me, frowning as she heard the following conversation:

"Move it, you-"

"Hector, learn that I won't! Never!"

"Why you stupid-"

Thunder punched her way in, and the door fell down at her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I wasn't interrupting you trying to rape my friend. Here, lemme give you a present," Thunder punched him dead across the face. Then she broke his leg. "YOU EVER TRY TO DO THIS AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU, UNDERSTAND?!"

"Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great," I growled, then walked right up to that idiot and punched him dead in the face. Thunder looked at me, a plead in her eyes.

"Yes, break bones. A lot. Just don't kill him. Just make him move out of town, way out of town," I said, glaring at Hector.

"How can this stupid little piece of trash beat me?!" Hector then looked at Thunder hungrily. "Maybe she could carry my next generation…"  
Thunder's response was to break a few other bones. Then she turned to us. "I got this son of a…You get it. You two, run like hell, but first, lock the door behind you." She grinned.

Annabeth didn't hesitate to run into my arms.

I stroked her back, and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Are you?"

I could feel Annabeth's tears soaking my shirt, and I held her even closer. "Don't worry, I'm right here, Annabeth. I'll always be there for you."

"What did I say?!" Thunder turned to us for a second, right after she had broken his entire rib cage. "RUN!"

"Percy, look behind your back, every time. I'll snatch Annabeth soon, and she'll be mine. She'll carry the next generation of me!" Hector spat.

"Next?" Thunder gulped.

"I got six kids," Hector spat.

"So basically, you've been going, BANG PREGNANT, BANG PREGNANT, BANG PREGNANT!" Thunder gaped at Hector, and I could tell she was about to throw up.

"Yes, and Annabeth will carry my 7th kid!" Hector spat.

Thunder's eyes started to glow. Annabeth was Thunder's best friend, and Thunder was very protective of her.

Without thinking, I could tell, Thunder launched forward and snapped Hector's neck.

Hector was dead.

"Don't judge me for what I did!" Thunder turned to us, a fire glowing in her eyes. "But nobody threatens my friends. They do, well, that's what happens." She pointed to Hector's lifeless body.

"What do we do with him?" Annabeth asked.

"This," Thunder turned into a panther, picked up Hector's body, and…

Thunder wouldn't be having dinner tonight. She'd be too full. And I had just lost my appetite. I don't think I'd be eating either.

"That's like cannibalism!" I said.

"It's better than leaving the body here," Thunder stood up, and turned back into a human. "That was sick, but I hated his guts."

She noticed both staring strangely at her, and she glared at us. "You know I don't like that."

That didn't matter.

I don't think I'd be eating for a couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

**(By the way, when you are done **reading** this chapter, ****LOOK AT THE MESSAGE BELOW!)**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

We walked back home and sat down on the couch, holding each other close. I listen to Percy's heartbeat as I rested my head against his chest. It was like a machine gun, going off rapidly.

I pulled back and looked at him, and realized that he looked pretty bad. A shard of glass was stuck in his shoulder, and another stuck in the side of his leg. He had more scratches than before.

I couldn't help it.

I buried my face in his chest again and let loose with all the tears I had.

Seaweed Brain stroked my head, and he held me close.

"Its fine, Annabeth," He whispered into my ear. "I'm right here, and I'll be fine as long as I have you next to me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered back.

"Annabeth, its fine."

"No, it's not. I've caused you so much pain, mentally and physically. You can leave me, if you want. I deserve it."

Percy pulled back, looked at me strait in the eye, and said, "Wise Girl, never say that. You're stuck with me. Think you can handle it?"

This was it. This was the moment to say it. Here it goes…

"I love you."

**Percy's P.O.V**

"I love you too," I smiled at her, her words echoing in my mind. Then I kissed her.

After a minute or two, we pulled back, breathing hard.

After we caught our breath, Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, come back here," And then she kissed me.

This was one day I would never forget.

**(So, you think I'm done just because Damien and Hector are gone, right? WRONG! On to Camp Half-Blood we go!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

It felt good to be back at camp, with Percy standing next to me, Thalia coming to visit, and Thunder looking over the camp. A crazed Hanther. Just what the camp needs in charge. But I wasn't going to complain. Thunder thought of me as her best friend. She was a good friend as well.

"Hey, Thunder!" Thalia ran up to her half-sister and hugged her. They didn't get to see each other a lot, and they were really protective of each other. I don't think they would admit it, but they loved each other, and I knew it. Then Thalia stood up and looked at me, a smile on her face. "Annabeth! It's been forever, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has!" I hugged my best friend. Sure, Thunder was a good friend, but Thalia was my best friend. We've known each other longer. "I'm glad to see you again!"

"Dang, I've missed having the old group back together," Thalia said, and I remembered the days when it was the four of us, me, Percy, Thunder, and Thalia, always sticking together and fighting for each other. Saving each other. You get the idea.

"Heeeeeey, Percy," Drew came out, an Asian girl with lots of jewelry on and a whole bunch of make-up. She had on jeans and a pink camp T-shirt, and I knew she had dyed it. Camp Half-Bloods color was orange, and that was that. Thunder didn't like the sight of this, I could tell. She started glaring at Drew. Maybe she wasn't mad about the pink shirt. I think she hated Drew. No, wait. I didn't think. I KNEW she did. Pretty much everyone hated Drew. And most of all, me and Thunder.

"So, Percy, baby, how about you dump this loser," She pointed at me. "And start dating the cutest person in the whole camp." Drew took Percy's hand.

Percy glared at her and yanked his hand back. "Sorry, but I already am dating the cutest person in the whole camp. And it's her," He took my hand, and I blushed. Suck on that, Drew!  
"Oh, like she's cute," Drew shoved me away from Percy. Percy's gaze had pure hatred in them, and Drew tried to kiss him…

Percy pulled back and glared some more. "Drew, you will never replace Annabeth! I hate your stinking guts and if you think I will ever date you, then go to the Underworld!" He snarled, coming over to me and taking my hand again. Then his expression softened, and he whispered, "Are you ok?"  
I blushed again. "I'm fine. You?"

"About to rip this idiot's guts out," Percy squeezed my hand.  
"Get Thunder to do it for you," I told him and he chuckled.

"She's the leader," Percy said. "She's gotta be good for the gods. If she's not, well, then she could get kicked out of leadership, remember?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," I replied. "I remember. I'm the daughter of Athena. Do you remember that?" I teased.

"Well-"Percy started, but was interrupted by…

"So you done with the break-up talk, sweetie?" Drew once again pushed me away and put her arms around Percy's neck. "Cause I would just love to kiss you right now. You are so cute, you know that? So handsome, you know?"  
"DREW!" Thunder snapped, then calmed herself. "You are lucky I had you stay as cabin counselor after Piper left. Don't push the buttons, mate. You may be finding yourself wearing the shoes of shame, you understand, mate?"

Drew shot Thunder a nasty look, and then she turned back to Percy and planted a kiss on his lips! Oh gods! I was going to kill her!

But Thunder beat me to it.

This dear, sweet, favorite 13 year-old of mine, pushed Drew away from Percy, and snapped, "Do that again and you will end up shoveling Pegasus poop with your best dress on, understand?!"

Drew fainted.

"Really, all that stress over a stupid dress," Thalia said. She rolled her eyes.

I went back to Percy, and I asked him if he was alright.

"Well, I have to go wash the germs out of my mouth," Percy grumbled, and I hugged him.

Boy, little did I know that the flirting wasn't going to end. And not just from Drew. But from more girls who would hit on Percy, and more guys were going to hit on me. The next few days would be days that I would never forget. At least it doesn't involve a new generation, if you know what I mean.

**Percy's P.O.V**

A while later, after I had washed my mouth out, we were walking around camp, telling new campers the rules, helping with sword practice, and just hanging out and talking with each other. Thalia didn't have any interesting news, just plain old hunting stuff. Thunder had started finding half-bloods herself and had come across the occasional monster. And me and Annabeth…Well, just plain news. But Thalia could tell we were holding back something. Thunder already knew it, but Thalia didn't. And Thalia's good at sniffing stuff out.

After Thalia questioned us, we both gave up on trying to hide it from her and told her the story, and soon, Thalia was pacing around, looking at us with worried expressions.

"I'm glad you two are fine. I'm glad you made up. But I'm worried about this Damien dude…He's from Britain, right?" She asked. We nodded. Thalia gulped. "He's right over there," She pointed behind her, and we peered past her shoulder, and my heart dropped. And I could tell that Annabeth's did, too.

Cause right over there, was none other than Damien, and he was holding an axe, glaring strait at my throat like it was the next target. And I was right. He threw it at me.

**(BAM! Just like that, nobody suspected Damien to be a half-blood. And there he is. He shows up, and the four of them are not happy. And there will be a little surprise down the road, too. Just you wait. Camp Half-Blood is becoming dangerous by the second. And from the inside. The heart of the camp)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(I am dedicating this chapter to:**

**ChildOfWisdom- Thanks for listening to me. You are a good friend!**

**Sadico couple of the year- More jocks, jerks, and players, the better!)**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

The axe was flying towards Percy, and I got in front of him. But he pushed me away, and got ready to brace the impact of the axe…Sure, he was invincible, with that stupid curse of Achilles, but he still could get hurt! Oh great, next thing you know, Thunder will be sewing Percy's body back together. He'll get cut in half for sure!

I tried to get back in front of Percy, but someone else deflected the axe…

An arrow shot out from nowhere (Or it was somewhere. I was just focused on the axe to notice) and hit the axe. The axe was knocked off course and got lodged in the arena's wall.

I hugged Thalia in thanks, breathing heavily. Damien glared at her, and I shot his gaze back. Now I was in more danger than ever with Damien here. It would be a drive to get to a hotel. Now, we had the cabins and the forest. He didn't have to take me to a hotel anymore. At least most of the cabins are full. But the forest isn't full of campers. And that would probably be the place where he would take me.

Thunder walked over to Damien, and he seemed surprised to see her. "Well, mate, you shouldn't be doing this. Kill Percy or my friends, and I'll make you scoop the stables with your bare hands! Understand?!"

"You're here?!" Damien was shocked.

"I'm the leader, mate. Percy is my second in command," Thunder leaned in close, an evil grin on her face. "Kill him or one of my campers, and I'll make sure the gods send you to hell."

Damien gulped.

He glared at Percy, and then he went over to the Ares campers, which I was guessing was his cabin.

Thunder walked over to us, still showing her evil grin. "That was fun."

In response, Thalia high fived Thunder, laughing so hard. I couldn't help but laugh along, and Percy chuckled as well. It felt good to have the old group back together, laughing, joking around, and teasing each other. I've missed those days, and now the group was back together.

"Well, hello," The voice came from behind me, and I shivered. I knew who it was. And it wasn't Damien. We stopped laughing at once and Percy and I turned around slowly. There was…

**Percy's P.O.V**

Tristan!

Oh man! He's one of the biggest flirters of the camp, and he's even worse than Drew! And the person he always hit on most was Annabeth. And occasionally, Thalia, even though she was under Artemis's promise. Gods, this dude doesn't learn one bit!

"So, Annabeth, sweetheart," Tristan pushed me away from my girlfriend. "How would you like to go to the Summer Dance with me tonight? Just the two of us, you know, and not that stupid idiot Percy. Just real smart people, you know…"

Annabeth punched Tristan in the gut.

"How about this," Annabeth grabbed my hand. "I'll go with Percy and you go jump in the lake and die, how about that?"

"Anything for you, baby," Tristan said.

Annabeth punched Tristan in the face. "And don't call me that! Learn my name!"

The Summer Dance. That was tonight, and of course, and Annabeth and I were going together. And Tristan could go off and fly on magical unicorns all he wanted. That wouldn't bother me one bit. What did bother me was the way he flirted with Annabeth, and I wanted to punch him myself. But I couldn't. I couldn't punch campers or hurt them unless in a practice fight, or else my position of second in command would be handed over to someone else. And Thunder made me promise to take over camp one day, so I was going to do my best. The gods needed someone to trust the camp with, and so you can't have a leader going around punching people, now can you?

"Geez, Percy, get the hell out of my way!" Tristan snapped and pushed me away again.

Annabeth punched Tristan again, this time, knocking the stupid idiot down to the ground. "Don't ever do that again! I hate you, Tristan! I will never date you as long as I live, and I'm sticking with Percy for the rest of my life! Now leave!"

Tristan gave her a sad look. "You don't know what you are missing out on. I can treat you much better than Percy ever will!"

Before I could say something, Annabeth snapped back, "You will never be my boyfriend, Tristan! I hate your stinking guts, and if you can't learn that, then you should really get some brain surgery!"

Then Tristan did something that I will never forgive him for: He pushed me away (again), wrapped his arms around Annabeth, and kissed her.

That was the last straw.

I didn't care if I lost my job as second in command or not. I did it anyways.

I grabbed Tristan's collar, yanked him away from Annabeth, and punched him dead in his face.

"Don't ever do that again, you understand?! She doesn't like you, and she doesn't want to be your girlfriend! She's stuck to me like glue, so get away before I pound you to the Underworld!" I shook him hard to make sure he understood.

He nodded, and I let him go. I watched as he raced off, and Annabeth stood next to me.

"You could've lost your command!" Annabeth yelled. "Don't do that, Percy! Losing your job over me isn't worth it!"

"It is worth it," I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I want to protect you in the best way that I-"

"Ello, we are standing right here," Thunder interrupted, and she and Thalia cracked up. "Sticking with Percy for the rest of your life, Annabeth? You two gonna get married? Ooo la la!" They laughed even harder, and Thunder fell on her back.

We glared at them until they faltered on their laughing. Then they walked away.

"Annabeth, protecting you is what I will do for the rest of our lives," My expression softened as I pressed my forehead against hers. Her expression softened as well.

"But Percy-"She started, but I pressed my lips to hers.

Boy, we sure are quite the couple that Aphrodite wanted us to be. And I could feel Tristan, Damien, and Drew glaring at us, Drew at Annabeth, Tristan and Damien at me.

Who cared?

As long as I had my Wise Girl by my side, I felt awesome.


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Summer Dance. Here we are. I'm dressed in a red silk dress, and Percy is in a tuxedo, his green eyes shining as he takes my hand. Gods, he's so handsome, even with his messy hair. Just before we go to the arena, where the party is being held, we start staring at each other. I look into his sea green eyes and find myself lost in his soft gaze. I move closer and we're about to kiss…

"Hey! You gonna stand there all night?!" Thunder called over, laughing. We look over at Thunder, who's smirking and holding a glass of punch and leaning against the entrance. She's dressed in regular camp cloths, orange shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Thunder doesn't dance. She just monitors. She's there to break up fights between the guys for which girl. Oh geez, Tristan and Damien might be going at it with Percy tonight. Right there, I see Tristan by the snack table and Damien by the D.J, whispering into his ear, and the D.J frowns, and then shrugs. Then he announces that its boy's choice dance. Once a boy asks you, you must dance with them the whole night. Oh no.

Damien starts making his way over, but Percy says, "Want to dance?"

Well, here comes Drew. "Why, yes I would! Thank you Percy! I knew you would dump that piece of trash! She's nothing compared to me!"

She tries to take him away from me, but Percy stands there, looking at me with a bored expression, and no matter how hard Drew pulls, he won't budge. I laugh and lean against Percy, nearly falling over. This is like a cartoon, watching Drew pull on Percy and he won't budge. Thunder's laughing between sips of punch.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, I'll dance with you," I answer, still laughing as I watch Drew trying to move Percy. Damien was now right in front of us, and then he heard my answer. He glared at Percy. "She'll be mine soon, Jackson."

I glare back at Damien. "I will never be yours! I will always be Percy's!"

"Ooo la la!" Thunder chokes on her punch, laughing.

"She will be mine," Damien said. "You are a piece of trash, and you can't keep her from me, Jackson. Annabeth will be mine, and she will never go back to being yours after she stays with me."

Percy yanks himself away from Drew and glares at her, then glares at Damien. "Didn't you hear her, Damien?! She will never be yours!" He's boiling mad. I can see it in his eyes that he's ready to send a massive wave over and crash down onto Damien. I can stop that from happening. If he does send a wave, he'll get everyone wet and he might lose his position. I have to stop him from sending one.

I kiss his cheek, and his I'm-going-to-kill-you expression softens into an I-love-you expression as he looks at me. He presses his face against mine, and I can hear Damien choking back his rage.

Then we get shoved apart from each other. Guess who? Damien. He grabs my hand, and Drew grabs Percy's hand. Percy yanks his hand away from Drew and goes over to Damien.

But Damien punches Percy right in his face!

I start to run over to him to see if he's ok, but Damien's grasp on my hand has become harder.

Out of the corner of my eye, Thunder has dropped her glass of punch and has run over to Percy, who is clutching his nose. When he moves his hands away, his nose is bleeding. Damien must've broken it! I turn to Damien and punch him in his gut, and he clutches his stomach as he tries to breath. I go and join Thunder, Percy, and stupid Drew, who keeps asking if Percy is alright.

Percy looks at me, and I touch his face.

Suddenly, Drew slaps my hand away. "What do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?!"

"ENOUGH!" Percy shouts, glaring at Drew. "I am not your boyfriend, nor will I ever be! You can never replace Annabeth, and I hope you rot in the Underworld!"

"Oh, baby, you don't mean those things," Drew takes his hand, but Percy yanks it away again. "He must have hit you pretty hard. Before, you were my boyfriend."

Percy shoots me a glance that says _time for some fun._

"Was I really?" He asks, blinking. I have to choke back my laughter and hide my smile. "I guess I might've been. Should we dance?" Then Percy shoots me another glance, winking. I know what he's up to. I've seen that look before. He's going to cause trouble.

"Of course!" Drew takes his hand, and they go out to the dance floor. Suddenly, Percy spins Drew a "little to hard", and Drew falls backwards and falls onto the snack table, punch covering her best dress, and I burst out laughing.

Percy runs back to me and Thunder, and all three of us nearly fall back laughing so hard.

"That's how you roll!" Thunder high-fived Percy after we stopped laughing.

"She can never replace you," Percy turned to me, a warm look in his gaze that made me blush and look away. Then I feel his arms wrap around me. I looked back into those sea green eyes of his…Gods, he's so handsome. "Care to dance?"

"I would love to," I put my arms around his neck, and he puts one hand on my waist and another on my back. We stare at each other, smiling, and then we kissed.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"You think Thunder will punish Damien for that little stunt tonight?" Annabeth asked as we gazed up at the stars. We stood next to each other on the beach, holding hands, and finally out of our dress cloths and into our normal camp cloths. I hated being dressed up.

"I don't know," I responded. "Thunder can be harsh at times, but I don't think she would do that. Maybe, maybe not."

"He deserves it," Annabeth sighed, then squeezed my hand. "I just wish he would stop being such a stalker. I thought you had taught him a lesson that day when I was captured…" She shuddered, and I wrapped my arms around her. I knew she was thinking of Hector, the dude that Thunder had killed by snapping his neck.

I gazed at her, and I couldn't stop staring at her gray eyes. _Stop staring…Stop staring…I said stop! _I tried to, but I just found my gaze locked into hers. She smiled. I looked at the sand, embarrassed, and then looked back up at the stars, and Annabeth's gaze followed my own.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Annabeth whispered.

Big moment…I was waiting for a couple of months to say this. Here was my chance. Here it goes... "Yes, but not as beautiful as you," I replied.

Annabeth met my gaze, then she rested her forehead against mine and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back. Our lips were about to touch…

"Hate to ruin your love moment, but I think I've come to claim something that belongs to me," A new voice said, and we both shuddered and looked at the newcomer.

Damien!


	13. Chapter 13

**(To the Guest that was annoyed by what I have written, this is for you. My history skills are terrible, and I am sorry about that. I hope you accept my apologies, because I did not mean to offend you. I am truly sorry.**

**By the way, susy13, the time of Thunder isn't over!**

**Lucy, my history is terrible! But I'm glad you like it!**

**Nukrat, glad you like it!**

**Guest, updating is taking place! I write about maybe three chapters or so a day!)**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Leave us alone, Damien!" I snapped both me and Percy glaring at him.

Damien just threw his head back and laughed, a laugh that sent shivers down my spine so hard that I felt like that I would fall. His laugh sounded evil, and he glared back at us, but with an evil smile on his face. Uh oh.

Percy held me closer, and then we noticed for the first time that Damien wasn't in crutches. Wait a minute…Didn't Percy tell Thunder to break this guy's leg and arm? **(Oops…I forgot to put it in the other chapters…Heh heh…)**

Damien noticed that we were looking at him, and he smiled again. "I ran away from the little freak before she could get me. A leader, huh? What a stupid one!" Then he laughed. "And you, second in command?! That means you'll take over camp one day, huh? Well, two things. First: You wouldn't even make a leader! A leader is fearless! Well, you fear that you will lose Annabeth, and you're right! I'm going to take her tonight. Second: I'm going to kill you so that I can become leader one day. Then I will call myself king and Annabeth will be my queen!" Another evil grin snuck onto his face. "After I become second in command, I will kill that dumb leader of yours! Thunder's time will end!"

"You can't kill her…" I spoke up, then got in front of Percy and unsheathed my dagger. "And you can't kill him either!"

"Well, I can kill Thunder. She's weak. We need war over the mortals so they will obey us!" Damien shouted, his voice echoing around the beach. Percy attempted to nudge me out of the way, but I nudged him back harder, and I stayed where I was. I wasn't going to move for anything.

"Thunder has nine lives! And she's the toughest warrior we have here!" Percy spoke up, still trying to nudge me out of the way. I fought back, and I stepped in front of him again, glaring at him to stay back. I didn't care if he had the curse of Achilles. Sometimes, the curse comes in handy, where he can't get hurt. Sometimes, it doesn't work, even if every weapon shatters against his skin.

Damien laughed again, then brought out an axe, and threw it at Percy. This time, Percy pushed me out of the way, and the curse came in handy this time. It shattered against his chest and Damien was in awe. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were the size of beach balls (he was so shocked, it looked like it).

"How did you do that?!" He gasped.

"I got the curse of Achilles. Barely anyone survives bathing in the River Styx," Percy grinned.

That idiot. He could've gotten hurt!

**(By the way, I know that in the Son of Neptune, he lost his curse, but in my version, he gets it back after Camp Jupiter and all that)**

"And the River Styx is in the Underworld?" Damien asked.

"Yep. And only a few people have went there and came back," Percy grinned some more. "Hades won't let you leave without you facing his whole army and himself. And he is STRONG!"

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make it sound really scary, so Damien wouldn't try going into the Styx himself. I played along.

"Hades doesn't let anyone leave. The only people to come out were Percy, Achilles and his mother, Hermes, and Orpheus," I said, keeping a straight face even though I wanted to burst out laughing at Damien's face. Seriously, he looked like he was ordered to spend a day with the dead. Then his face got serious…And interested.

"Thunder has never been there?" He asked.

"Whoops," Percy turned to me with a look in his eyes that said, _We probably should've said that she did visit. _

Damien's smile grew wicked and nasty.

"But I have nine lives," Came a new voice, and we turned to see…Thunder!

**Percy's P.O.V**

Thunder glowered a bit on Damien, a small fire in her eyes. "Hey, mate, what you doin' with my two best warriors? You ain't gonna hurt them, are ya? You better not be! Don't you remember what I told you earlier?!" Damien was going to be in for it.

"Why, no, Thunder. I am loyal to the bone!" Damien lied.

Thunder's eyebrow went up. "I heard the whole thing, mate. Don't stand there and tell me that you are loyal when I heard that you're gonna kill Percy and take Annabeth as your queen and all that junk and stuff."

Damien scoffed. "I was saying what I'd like to do out loud, but that didn't mean I would do that for real!"

"You are on probation! You will be watched all times except for when you go into a stall to use the bathroom, and the Ares cabin will be locked every night. Also, I shall assign two more guards to stand outside the Athena cabin and the Poseidon cabin," Thunder announced.

"Pathetic moron," Damien muttered, but Thunder's hearing ability is amazing.

She heard what he said and replied, "Mate, remember who is watching you." She pointed up towards the sky, and then clapped her hands. Lightning zigzagged across the night sky, and thunder (The sound, not Thunder herself) boomed. Damien gulped.

Looks like we've finally found a place that Damien can no longer bother us. Or so we thought…


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

The next day, I stood outside my cabin, nearly falling over in laughter as I watched Damien go past with his guard, Clarisse. Clarisse is ten times tougher than Damien, and so she could wrestle him down in five seconds if he did one thing wrong. No really, last night, Damien threw another axe right at Percy (for the third time), and even though Clarisse isn't a big fan of Percy, she still pinned Damien (and the axe shattered against Percy's chest again) in five seconds flat. Thunder had timed it. Since last night, Damien's afraid of Clarisse big time.

Thunder walked up, smiling at me. "Sup, mate?"

"Nothin' much, just watching Damien try to avoid his half-sister," I replied, and Thunder noticed Clarisse and Damien, and she managed to keep her mouth shut, though a smile played on her face.

"Think he's thrilled?" Thalia came out, laughing as she saw the sight of the two half-siblings. We couldn't help it. Thunder and I joined in. Thunder rolled onto her back laughing so hard.

Damien glared at us out of the corner of his eye, getting herded towards the climbing wall (real lava included). His gaze softened as it reached mine, and I stopped laughing and glared at him. Thunder and Thalia noticed and stopped laughing as well. Thunder gave Damien a warning gaze, and the new warrior rolled his eyes and took off, herded by Clarisse, who was pointing her spear at his back.

Thunder scoffed. "He thinks he owns the world."

"Who owns the world?" We spun around and found Percy standing there, and I smiled at him.

"Damien, of course," Thunder said, and Percy's eyes darkened and he wrapped his arms around me. He started looking around like Damien might just pop out of some ferns and make a grab for me. In fact, he looked so worried that he had a hand in his pocket where he kept Riptide.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" Percy asked.

"No," I replied.

"Didn't threaten?"

"No."

"Didn't say anything nasty?"

"Percy!"

That goofy smile of his appeared on his face. "Alright, alright! I'm just making sure."

I elbowed him gently and smiled back at him. We stared at each other and came closer…Our lips were about to touch…

"Oh gods! Don't do it!" We turned around to see Nico running away, covering his eyes. "MY EYES! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

Thunder fell back laughing so hard, tears streaming down her face as Nico ran away. Thalia chuckled along, but Thunder's laughing was so contagious, they were both laughing like crazy in a few seconds. Nico continued running around and screaming that his eyes were burning.

I rolled my eyes, and so did Percy.

We looked over at Thunder and Thalia, and I glared at them again until they got the message to stop laughing and go.

Well, they got the second part, but they didn't get the first part. They continued laughing as they walked away, then after Thunder fell over a couple of times, they finally went away.

Nico continued running around and screaming that he was blind, and Percy rolled his eyes some more and went over to Nico and told him to knock it off.

Nico got the message and walked away as well.

Percy walked back to me, smiling. "So, I got rid of-"I silenced him by pressing my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. Percy wrapped his arms around me. I could feel my heart tripling its beat. And I could tell Percy's was too.

Sadly, I had to place a hand on his chest and pull away. Percy gave me that grin of his, and it drove me insane. I kissed him again.

**Percy's P.O.V**

A while later, I had sword practice with Thunder, and I had to admit, I felt a bit scared. Thunder has two swords, Firestorm, a red sword that can cut through ANYTHING, and Bonecracker, a steal sword that actually can do more damage that Riptide.

When I got there, Thunder waved me over and told me that our battle was canceled. I nearly sighed in relief, but my blood froze as she went on.

"The gods are having a bit of trouble with something, mate," She told me. "The dead is rising, and Hades can't even stop them. He's tried his best, commanding them to stop right in front of the other gods to prove he's innocent. The dead won't listen. Percy, they aren't spirits. They've turned into phantoms, and skeletons, too. And they are heading here right now. The gods are holding them off, but they've also got one tiny little problem…Someone else that you know has risen."

"Kronos?" I asked, my heart frozen. "I wouldn't call that a small problem, Thunder."

"Yes, mate, Kronos is back with the dead, but luckily, that huge monster thing didn't come out of the pit…yet. Typhon, is it? Well, he's slowly rising back up, and the gods are having huge problems with him," Thunder gulped. "They can't stop Typhoon from rising. The worst war in history might be now."

This didn't make me feel any better, but Thunder spoke up. "Come on, mate. You've got the curse of Achilles! You are strong in battle, and no monster can get rid of you!"

"Yes, but the gods might fade, and that means we will fade too. And I'm going to protect Annabeth with my life," I told Thunder back. "I'm worried that I'll lose her. She's the most important person in my life."

"Aw, Seaweed Brain, you are the most important person in my life, too. But I can fight, you know that," I turned to see Annabeth, who pressed her face against mine and she took my hand in her own. I felt my heart beat faster. She placed a hand right over the top of my heart, right on my chest, and I tried to slow down my heart. Long story short: It didn't work, and Annabeth smiled as she felt my heart beat fast for her.

"MY EYES ARE STILL BURNING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Once again, Nico was at it.

. . .

"So, Thunder, do you know what species of birds can fly?"

"DUCK!"

"Yes, Percy, a duck can fly."

"NO! DUCK!"

I had to fly Blackjack over to Annabeth's pegasus and yanked the reins down. Both of our horses went flying downwards. I managed to level us out as a fireball of green fire flew over our heads, right where Annabeth had been.

Annabeth stared at the place where she had been flying, looked at me, looked back at the place where she had been flying, looked at me…And I got a quick kiss on the lips for it.

"The Ares cabin must be testing out that new catapult they got," Thunder grumbled.

So, here we were, a day later and sitting each on our own pegasus, flying in the sky and keeping guard. It was day time, but a nasty fog had settled over the camp and beyond, and everything was thick gray mist. There was no glimpse of the sun, and forget seeing the blue of the sky. It was so dark; it looked a bit like nighttime.

"I don't like this, mates," Thunder growled, looking around. "The gods informed me that Kronos actually has been sent back to Tartarus, but Typhon is back out of the pit. And the gods are too busy with the dead to deal with him. So, soon, we have to go and fight the dead while they go fight Typhon."

"Kronos has been sent back?!" I asked.

"They got the better of him, this time," Thunder told us. "The good spirits have risen as well and are helping the gods fight against the evil ones. Spirits you may have heard of are Luke, Silena, and Charles. One spirit I know who has risen is my own mother…"

She trailed off, and Annabeth rested her hand on Thunder's shoulder. Years ago, after Thunder had run away at a very young age (six), her mother was killed by a guy named Hank. Thunder has sworn her revenge on him to this day, and she plans to kill him somehow.

Thunder's past is dark and scary. She had a friend named Hazel who turned against her, her mother was killed, her home was destroyed and was so her neighborhood, and Hank is hunting her down and trying to kill her.

Hank is a nasty guy. He's meaner than Hector, if you can believe it. Actually, he's worse than Damien and Hector combined. He doesn't flirt. He's just plain MEAN. He's killed in the past, beaten those who don't listen, causes war, fights gods, steals items, and scares everyone.

He's a nightmare to me, Annabeth and the rest of the campers.

But mostly to Thunder.

I don't think Thunder was worried about the war.

I think she was worried about Hank.

**(READ THIS PLEASE!**

**A new story is coming out soon, and it will be all about Thunder with a new quest. Think you can handle the craziness?**

**The story shall be called Revenge of the Hidden…**

**It includes Hank, the enemy of Thunder)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

The fog wasn't letting up anytime soon, I could tell.

I walked through the fog, holding Thunder's hand as she led me through the mist to the pavilion. We could hardly see, plus Thunder didn't want Damien to do a surprise attack on me, so she was sticking with me to make sure Damien didn't grab me. Even though I had a crazed Hanther next to me, I still had my bronze knife out and looking behind me. Every once in a while, Thunder would turn into a panther and roar to make sure no one was following us. Then Thunder stayed in panther form to sniff out where the pavilion was. Suddenly…

SMACK!

"I found the pavilion," Thunder held her head in one paw, glaring at the brick wall. We walked along the side until we found the inner of the pavilion and went in, the mist still blocking our vision, but we could see other shapes moving about.

Let's see…I could see Percy sitting by himself at the Poseidon table, Thalia over at the Zeus table, waiting for Thunder, the nymphs going back and forth from the kitchen to the tables with platters of food, and my siblings waving me over. I went over and sat with them, and Thunder went over to the Zeus table. Finally, Damien free…for now.

A nymph set my plate down and served me my food, and I thanked her and began eating.

I looked over at the Zeus table and saw Thunder getting served a can of Fancy feast, and the panther began eating. I nearly laughed at the sight of a giant panther eating out of a tiny can of cat food.

Next to her was Thalia, and she smiled at Thunder and rolled her eyes. The can was almost too small for Thunder's mouth, and the panther was getting Fancy Feast all over her face. I was very close to laughing, but I managed to keep my mouth shut.

Just before I looked over at Percy, there was a horn blowing, and Thunder got up. A massive figure about 8 "11" (I estimated) walked into the pavilion, and I recognized him. Zeus himself. The lightning god was wearing a white toga, Greek sandals, and his master lightning bolt was in his hand. We all stood up and bowed before the lightning god, and Zeus stroked his gray beard.

"Thunder," Zeus rumbled. "Most of the dead has been knocked back to Tartarus, but Typhon is still out there. He himself is a lure for the dead, and the dead is rising even faster than before." Zeus was struggling here. "We need you and your warriors help."

Thunder probably didn't think her father would ever say that to her, but she managed to keep a straight face and bowed to her father. "Yes, father. I would be honored, sir."

"Good," Zeus growled. "But for now, we need you only. Your warriors must wait. The other gods have believed that we need you just for now…Since you are so powerful." But there was something in the lightning god's eyes…The other gods didn't say that. _He _said_ that!_

Thunder could see it too, and her eyes lit up with pride. "Yes father. I am ready to go. While I am gone," She turned to us. "Percy will be in charge, understand?"

Damien yelled out, "You aren't a god, 'Zeus.' You look like something I would find on the bottom of my shoe!"

There were gasps of shock, and Zeus's eyes flared as he looked at Damien. "Say that again, boy, and I'll throw this lightning bolt at you!"

For the first time, Damien noticed the bolt in Zeus's hand, and he backed off and muttered apology, looking quite embarrassed.

Then Thunder and Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightning, and that left us with Percy in charge.

**Percy's P.O.V**

In charge.

They left me in charge.

I couldn't believe it! Thunder had left me in charge of the camp! Ok, I had to get over it. Sure, it was my first time being in charge of camp, but I was just second in command! Well, I did lead the Titan war, but this is camp. This is different from a war.

Everyone was looking at me, and I announced, "Continue on with your schedules."

They shrugged and went back to eating, except for…

Annabeth.

She got up from her table and sat down next to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She must've known I was nervous to lead the camp, and she kissed my cheek and took my hand in her own. "You just think you can't do it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered in my ear. "But you can. I'll be next to you the whole time. I promise."

I rested my forehead against hers, smiling.

"DON'T DO IT, PLEASE! I BEG YOU FOR MERCY!" Nico was once again, at it.

. . .

"Everyone is in their cabins?"

"Check."

"We have a guard for tonight?"

"Check."

"Rachel is in her cave?"

"Check."

"The nymphs are back in their trees?"

"Yes, Percy. Come on!"

I shut my mouth and stopped asking about the camp (since I was making sure that everyone was asleep), and Annabeth grabbed my hand. She led me down to the beach, where the stars were shining and the water reflected the moon. Sure it was beautiful, but I stared at Annabeth instead. She noticed that I was staring at her and blushed. Hey, I couldn't stop staring at her. She's just that beautiful.

"Percy…" Annabeth smirked as I stared at her. I looked away, embarrassed. Oops.

"You moron," She pressed her face against mine, and I felt my heart triple its beat again.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," She replied.

"Well, mates, hate to pop in like this…"We turned to see…Thunder! Or at least an Iris Message of her. She was dressed in her black armor, two yellow lightning bolts across the chest. She held her helmet (an open metal panther head with the mouth open for her face) in her hand. A yellow cape with two black lightning bolts in the middle was on her back.

"Hey, Thunder!" I said, my face turning red. "Don't tell me you saw that."

"Matter of fact, mate, I did," Thunder's smile had sympathy in it. "Didn't mean to pop in at that moment. Anyways, how's the camp? Everyone asleep, mate? You two should be getting some sleep yourselves. The war could be driven to Camp Half-Blood at any moment. Get every single moment of rest that you can. You'll need it," She said glumly.

"Yes, everyone's asleep. How's the war?" Annabeth replied. "And we'll go to bed after we talk to you. Is everything fine over there?"

"Well, the good news is that we managed to take the fight back to the Underworld," Thunder said. "The bad news: After we slash a dead person or something, they'll come right back in one part of the Underworld instantly. The other good news: Even the dead need to sleep! Other bad news: The fight is getting closer and closer to Camp Half-Blood. Not even Hades can control the dead. He can't keep them locked up anymore. This might be the darkest war in history. By the way," Thunder stood up with pride. "Zeus told me that I was more of a warrior than Hercules and Theseus combined, which the two ghosts weren't too happy to hear, but they didn't challenge Zeus!"

"Great job!" I told her.

"Zeus is right!" Annabeth said.

Thunder blushed. "Thanks…Well…I-uh…um…" She stuttered. She must've been embarrassed. Luckily for her, there was a loud bang, and so Thunder didn't have to say anything more than, "Dead is back at it! Go get some sleep, you two. I'll see you after this war ends!"

Without waiting for a reply, Thunder slashed her hand through the Iris Message, and we were alone, once again, on the beach.

**(So Thunder's war has just begun. The dead are rising, Kronos was actually defeated again, and Typhon is running rampage through the Underworld as well. Think you can handle the craziness?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I'd be a billionaire. But the name isn't Rick. Call me Rusty)**

**Thunder's P.O.V (Bet ya didn't see that one coming!)**

I gulped as I turned to face the enemy, the air damp and musty, and a thick fog settling on the ground. I pulled out my two swords, Firestorm and Bonecracker, and I put my helmet on. The enemy, many black shapes, was approaching.

Around me, there was the Underworld. The fields of Punishment was empty, and so was Elysium. Matter of fact, every place in the Underworld was empty except for the battle grounds. A little ways off, I could hear the gods battling the giant monster, Typhon. To my left, I could hear good spirits clashing against bad spirits and other monsters too. The dark cavern wall rose high above me, and I felt fear creep up my neck. I was underground. Right underneath a bunch of unsuspecting mortals. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, so I was going to have to fight my best. I hated to think about what might happen if the dead reached the outside world again. Before, that had been a disaster. Mortals had run screaming, saying that there were dead people coming out of the graves. I had tried to protect many of the mortals, but a few had died. Believe it or not, the dead is strong. A few are so strong that they can lift up semi-trucks and throw them. Most mortals had just gone insane at the sight of them, and Dionysus had to treat them. I felt sorry for those poor mortals. A few had died and gone right to the enemy. Another few had gone right to our side to help fight against the bad dead.

I looked behind me and found that there was no one to help. The good spirits were fighting the bad, and the gods were fighting Typhon. I had to settle things on my own.

A black shape shot out and swung at me. I ducked and slashed through him, and he dissolved like the mist at my feet. "Sorry, mate," I told him sadly as the last of him disappeared into the air. "I hate to do this to you guys."

Another spirit charged, and I slashed through this one as easy as I did the first one. I wanted to help these spirits. I mean, they didn't deserve this. Something wasn't right. Were they on rebellion? Were they being controlled? Whatever the case, it seemed like the end would be a dangerous one. I was afraid to see what was causing these poor spirits to act like this.

A few more charged, and I dodged, rolled, slashed, and mourned each of them for as long as I had before another spirit would take its place. If I could help them, I would.

A female spirit lunged forward, and I rolled over, and then slashed. The spirits were easy to defeat, but if you were cornered by them and had no weapon…Well, then, mate, you'd be in some serious trouble.

"You gotta listen to me, please!" I said. "There is more pain if you continue on with this!"

None of them listened.

I had to lunge forward and slash them all into mist.

As I watched the last spirit dissolve, I felt regret tugging at me. I hated to do this to them. If only they listened to the gods. But something was wrong with them, big time.

I decided to take a break. Sure, we had the battle going on around us. But here's the thing; we've finally found out a way to keep the dead in Tartarus! While they stay in Tartarus, we fight the rest of the battle, and then, after we win the war, we'll sort the dead back into their proper places. Fields of Punishment, Elysium, etc.

Typhon won't be going anywhere after the gods kill him!

So now, we could take breaks. The bad dead was slowly dying off. The threat was becoming less and less. Soon, the dead would all be back in their proper places, and the war would be over. Won.

I heard Typhon and the gods going at it, and I looked over to watch as my dad threw his master lightning bolt right at the monster's head. Typhon staggered a little bit, and then continued to walk on. I had tried to help my dad with this massive monster before, but he had pushed me out of the way, telling me to stay away from this monster and keep to the dead.

I hurried over to the spirits side, having enough of a break. I couldn't rest for very long, knowing that my mother was in this battle as well. I saw her fighting a few evil spirits, and she dissolved them into mist. I smiled. It was great to have my mother helping me in this war. I was scared to death, and only she and Zeus could calm me. How about that. The whole family fighting in a war together.

I ran over and helped clear a few evil spirits, but more took their place. I felt sadness creep up my neck. I wish these spirits would listen! I didn't want them to get hurt.

I charged forward at a spirit, and he had his own sword. Our swords created sparks as we clashed them. A second slash from me, and BAM! Dude was dead.

"Captain Thunder!" I turned to one of the spirits, who as I recognized as Silena.

"Yes?" I asked.

"They are bringing out the cannons!" Silena pointed over to the dark spirits side, and my heart dropped at the sight of the huge black cannons. I didn't know the dead had cannons! Boy, Hades was going to have to explain this one!

"Stay here and command the spirits onward! I'll destroy the cannons!" I said to Silena and charged into battle.

I slashed and hacked my way through the crowd of evil spirits, making my way to the first cannon. I was ready to bring my sword down onto the cannon when it fired.

And I was standing right in front of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I watched as Thalia shot a bulls-eye, and then commanded her hunters to shoot. I sighed and returned to my book. Heck, not even that was interesting. Two weeks had passed since we got that Iris Message from Thunder, and it was all quiet. Maybe the gods had it all under control. Maybe they wouldn't need us. Well, we were still preparing for an attack. Drills every day, sword practice or some other weapon practice every day. That was a command made by Percy. I could tell he was scared. This was his first time leading the camp not in a war. This was scary to him. Especially when we had a war that might happen or not. A war with the dead…

I shivered slightly, and then went back to reading. Still not interesting. Well, I mean, this is a good book, but I have to admit, I am scared out of my mind too. Percy wasn't the only one.

Speaking of Percy…

He walked into the arena, spotted me, and came over, sitting next to me in the arena stands.

"How are you?" Percy asked, putting an arm around me. I leaned on him.

"I'm fine," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "Any word from Thunder?"

"Nothing," Percy shook his head, a worried look on his face now. "My dad informed me that she got shot by a cannon."

"SHE WHAT?!" Thalia screamed from below. Wow, she has good hearing. In no time flat, she climbed up into the stands, ran over to Percy, grabbed his collar, and shook him. "SHE GOT SHOT BY A CANNON?!"

I sat up from my own seat, shock flaring through me at a million miles per hour. "She got shot by a cannon?! Is she ok?!"

"I'm fine," We heard a voice and we looked to see…Thunder! And not an Iris Message!

Thalia ran over to her and hugged her like crazy, and then Thunder let out a yelp, backed off, and held her chest. "Sorry, that's where I got shot by that cannon. By the way, we've driven the dead back, and the war is over for me and so I've been given time to rest before going to face Typhoon."

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Thalia hugged her gently.

"I lost a life though. I got eight left," Thunder said. "Boy, that cannon was pretty painful. I'm lucky that after I got shot, the pain died. But I did too. Boy that hurts." She rubbed her chest.

This time, I got a good look at her.

She was in her camp cloths, but her chest area was totally covered in bandages. Part of her head and one eye was covered in bandages, and one arm, from the shoulder down was covered in bandages. Her hand on that arm was the only thing that wasn't covered. The bandage on her arm was connected to the bandages on her chest.

"Thunder…" I stood up and walked over to her.

"Yes, I know, I look terrible," Thunder looked down at her shoes.

I was overjoyed to see her, though. I hugged her, which Thunder took as a surprise since it was so quick, and then she hugged me back.

Then Percy came over, smiling. "Glad to have you back, leader."

"Ya don't know how much I missed you guys while I was at that war," Thunder let go of me and hugged Percy. Then she pulled back and looked at us. "Nothing bad happened while I was gone. With Damien, I mean."

"Flirting session after flirting session, if that's what you mean," I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "He just does not learn! No matter how many times we tell him, he only comes back. It's like Seaweed Brain, over here. You punch him, and he comes back for more."

"Hey!" Percy bumped his shoulder against mine.

I smiled and bumped him back, and he laughed and took my hand in his own.

"It's only the truth!" I said.

"So everything else was fine?" Thunder asked. "No attacks, nothing?"

"Nope, just Damien and a lot of war training," Percy replied.

"Well, I'm glad to be back. I shall make an announcement that I'm back and that you are back to being a pesky 2nd and command!" Thunder teased as she nudged Percy with her elbow playfully and gently.

"Who you callin' pesky?" Percy nudged her back, and they were both smiling.

"So, you have to go back to fight Typhoon?" Thalia asked.

"When I'm healed, I'll go back, as the gods said," Thunder told us.

"That means I'll be the pesky leader again?" Percy teased Thunder.

"Hmm, I wasn't around to see if you were pesky as a leader, but chances are that you are a pesky leader like you're a pesky 2nd in command!" Thunder teased back.

"I wouldn't doubt that he's pesky!" I leaned and Percy, laughing gently.

Thunder smiled. "Let's go make the announcement."

**Percy's P.O.V**

The arena was full of half-bloods and hunters.

I squeezed Annabeth's hand one last time, and she kissed my cheek quickly. I had to go up into the stands with Thunder. The second in command had to stand beside the leader when there was an announcement and such.

I stared at Annabeth for one last moment, until she whispered, "Get going, Seaweed Brain. I'm not going anywhere."

I let go of her hand and made my way up to the stands.

I stood next to Thunder up in the stands, while everyone else stayed down in the arena. I found Annabeth in the crowd and starting staring at her again. I can't stop doing that. Before I could stare at her too long, Thunder let out a massive roar. She's a Hanther.

All the chatter of the half-bloods and hunters died down, and everyone's eyes were on us.

"As you know, I have returned from the Dead War, as we call it. And yes, the rumors are true," Thunder sighed. "I was shot by a cannon."

Murmurs broke out about why Thunder was still alive.

"And since I have returned, I am taking up the position of leader again and Percy will continue to be second in command," Thunder announced, and I saw Damien glowering in the back. Well, he must want to be second in command. Sorry, Damien. I rule the place with Thunder around here.

"Also, please return to your normal schedules. I know Percy put you through the paces because of the war. Well, that was a great command that he did, so if you thought he was killing you, he was doing you a massive favor. And so, since the war is almost over, you may go back to doing your regular schedules," Thunder said. "That is all for now. You may return to your duties."

The meeting broke up, and I came down from the stands with Thunder right behind me.

"Thunder, don't you think that it's a bit weird that the war ended so quickly?" I asked.

"Well, we fought all day long, if that's what you mean. We worked our tails off!" Thunder replied. "The gods fought Typhoon. The good spirits and I fought the evil dead. Maybe that's what you were thinking of, mate."

"Maybe," I said as we got to the bottom of the steps. Annabeth and Thalia were the only ones to wait for us. Annabeth pressed against me, taking my hand. **(BEWARE EVERYONE! The Percabeth action is about to go up!)** Thunder and Thalia were bumping each other playfully, smiling.

"Let's take a walk down to the beach," Annabeth whispered into my ear.

. . .

"Mmkay, so what-Oomph!" Annabeth pressed her lips to mine before I could finish my sentence. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, and I put my arms around her, pulling her closer.

After a few more seconds, we pulled away.

"I had a dream last night…" Annabeth whispered. "I had a dream where you were ripped away from me…"

"Annabeth, I'm right here," I replied. We were forehead to forehead. "You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time. I promise."

"Percy, it just felt so…real. Like you were really ripped away from me," Annabeth buried her face in my shoulder. I could feel a couple tears soaking my camp shirt.

"Annabeth, I will never leave you. If I was ripped from you, I'd come right back to you, no matter what it takes. You're stuck with me, Annabeth," I told her.

"Percy…" Annabeth looked up, tears in her eyes. One traced down her cheek, and I brushed it away with my hand. Then I pressed my lips to hers.

We pulled back after what felt like hours.

"I love you, Annabeth," I whispered.

"I love you too, Percy," Annabeth whispered back.

All guys beware, Annabeth is MINE!

And that goes for you too, Damien! Don't think I'm not watching you…Because I sure am.

**(I'M SO SORRY! I've just been so busy lately! I am so glad to finally upload again! Sorry it took a while!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I'd be a millionaire. But I'm just a thousand-aire.)**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Percy?" I rounded the corner of the meeting room and found him and Thunder standing at the table, a map spread out before them.

"See, here's our biggest defense points," Thunder pointed to the map in different places. "Those are the points we'd need to defend the most. Soldiers from the enemy, monsters, and even enemy gods could see those places as a weak spot and attack there. But we also need to defend the other places, not just there. Ya see, Percy, a couple of our warriors there, and a few over there, and a couple over here…"

The two were too busy talking to notice me, so I decided to sneak back out.

After I back outside, I took a deep breath and went back to my cabin.

Once inside, I climbed up onto my top bunk and sat there, leaning against the wall and staring off into space.

A few days later, and Thunder was healing slowly. She had gotten the bandages on her arm removed, and her chest was getting better every day, since we were giving her nectar and ambrosia. But her eye…That was the thing that might take a bit. As much as I loved Thunder like a sister, I was more concerned over the dreams I've been having lately, and in every single one, Percy is ripped away from me. The latest one I have had was last night, and in that dream, I was looking up at Percy, lying down on the ground, and while he told me not to die, the world started to fade to white. The last thing I had heard was "NO! Annabeth! Please! You can't leave me! I love you!"

"Hey, mate," I looked over to see Thunder standing at the entrance to the cabin, a nervous smile on her face. "What's been bothering you lately? You're really quiet, you know?"

I sighed. "I've been having these dreams about…" I couldn't finish.

"Mate, you gotta a lot of heart, you know," Thunder came over to me. I nodded, and she climbed up and sat next to me. "I can see why Percy chose you, ya know that? He chose you because you aren't afraid to show who you are, and you are there when he needs you. But what about you?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you love Percy?" Thunder said plainly.

"Of course I do!" I sat up, reaching for my dagger. Thunder's eyes widened.

"Oh crap," She started to get up.

Then I sighed, leaned back against the wall, and rested my hands at my sides. Thunder examined me for a minute, then sat down cautiously, keeping her eyes glued to me, being as careful as she could.

"But I'm not sure if he loves me back," I replied, looking away.

"He does, you know that. I can't shut him up when we're talking at our meetings. He ALWAYS talks about you when we start. He can't get enough of you, you know that?" Thunder nudged me.

I once again, looked away so she couldn't see me blushing.

"Does he say how much he loves me?" I asked

"Are you kidding?! He says that he loves you so much, he'd go jump off a cliff for you!" Thunder exclaimed, a shocked look in her eyes. "Mate, I can't believe that you think he doesn't love you! He said to me about a thousand times that he'd die for you!"

I felt shame creep up my neck. I had thought Percy didn't love me.

"Those dreams of yours have got him cautious all the time. He's been keeping an eye on you all the time, and plus, you haven't notice, but every time you two hug, he's glaring at any guy that comes close," Thunder said. "Mate, he's fiercely in love with you!"

I felt determination this time. "I have to go find him!"

"That's right! Go on!" Thunder got out of the way, and I climbed down my bunk bed and ran out of my cabin, my eyes searching for that one special person…Where was he?

There!

Percy stood in the arena, talking with Travis and Nico, a frown on his face. But as soon as his eyes reached mine, a smile formed on his face and he said to them that he'd catch them later. Then I ran at him at full speed and pretty much collapsed in his arms. **(WARNING! Major Percabeth ahead!) **I rested my head against his chest, and I could hear his heart speeding its beat.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He kissed my forehead, a smile on his face and his green eyes glowing with love. I could see it in his eyes. Thunder was right! Percy did love me!

"So, Seaweed Brain," I looked up. "What were you and Thunder talking about?"

He pressed his face against mine. "Battle plans in case the dead do break through. Some of the spirits have come back, but Thunder said that the good spirits are holding them off without a problem, so Thunder is allowed to rest some more. But the gods want us to form battle plans just in case."

"Percy, get out of my way!" We had to pull back and look to see who said that. Of course. None other than…

Tristan.

"Hey, good lookin'," Tristan winked at me. "How about you dump Percy? I can so treat you much better than him. I mean, he doesn't even treat you well. Look at this moron! Why would you even date him?! So anyways, we can go make-out somewhere, how does that sound?"

Thunder was standing right behind him, and as soon as he said the last sentence, Thunder had thrown up a little in her mouth. I could tell just by looking at her. Yup, that was a sick face. Couldn't blame her. Tristan is a moron, and a major one at that.

"Mmkay, first of all, the name is Annabeth," I snarled. "Second of all, why would I dump Percy? Third: He treats me like a queen. Fourth: He is _so _not a moron! I tease him, but he's not really one. Five: I date him because I love him. And six: I don't make-out. Plus, our leader is standing right behind you and she doesn't like the sound of that, I can tell."

Tristan didn't seem to care.

"Really, Percy doesn't love you. Did you see him dancing with Drew at the ball? He doesn't love you. He loves Drew," Tristan insisted. "He hates you, but I love you. I would never dump you like that."

"You…love…me?" I gaped at him. Percy's mouth was open too, but his eyes were starting to blaze with anger. I put a hand on the side of his face, but that didn't even calm him. I could tell that no guy said that they loved me except for Percy. That was fine with me. I loved Percy and him only.

"Yes, of course I do! Percy hates you, you know that!" Tristan's eyes were starting to gleam.

"You wanna know something," I let go of Percy and walked over to Tristan. Then I punched him dead in the face again. "I hate you, and I'll never love you! I love Percy and him only. Never you!"

"Just you wait, Annabeth!" Tristan looked up, his curly brown hair covering his eyes slightly. "You'll be dumping Percy before you know it! And you'll be running to me, and no one else!" His eyes shifted to Percy. "Just wait, Jackson. She'll be mine; running to me, not you, and you can go sulk under the lake! Understand?! Never come near her again! She's mine, Jackson, and if I see you kissing or hugging or even talking to my girlfriend, I'll stab you all over till I find your weak spot and kill you! I mean it, Jackson! Stay away from her!"

Without waiting for an answer, Tristan took my hand and tried to lead me into the forest. But there was a small roadblock after we got in…Well, two roadblocks, and they weren't small…

Percy and Thunder!

They both stood there, glaring at Tristan, who was trying to get past them, but Percy shoved him backwards only using his shoulder. Ok, my boyfriend is really strong when he's angry.

"Go ahead, Percy, tell her how much you love her," Tristan sneered. "You hate her, I know it!"

Percy looked at me. "It's not true," He gave me a green eyed plead. "I love you more than anything, I promise it. I swear on the River Styx that I love you with all my heart. I promise."

A deep rumble of thunder echoed across the sky. That meant that his swear to the Styx was being held, and that was a dangerous promise. What if he did fall in love with someone else? I didn't want to think about that. I would hope he wouldn't fall in love with anyone else.

"The promise is held forever," Thunder growled to Percy. "You love someone else like you do Annabeth, and even a tiny little crush will destroy you. Dead like a doornail."

Tristan's face lit up. "Then I bet he can't resist my cousin. He'll fall in love with her, and then he'll die! Annabeth will be mine! Beware, Percy! Your time is coming to an end! Annabeth will be mine!"

"I'll never love anyone!" Percy swore. "And you can never have Annabeth, Tristan!"

"I'm standing right here, you moron," I broke free of Tristan's grasp and shot over to Percy, hugging him like crazy. "Gods, Percy…Do you really mean that you love me that much? That you've made a promise to the Styx? You shouldn't have done that! What if you do have a crush on another girl? Though I would hope not…"

Percy pressed his face against mine, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. "I will never love anyone except for you. Everything else I can lose. It's you that I can't lose. If I do, I swear, I'd go insane. I need you, Annabeth."

"I told you, Percy," Tristan drew his sword. "I'd kill you if I found you hugging, talking, or kissing. Now, it's time to find that weak spot of yours." He started to walk over to Percy, but I got in front of my boyfriend. I drew my own dagger, glaring at Tristan.

"Go ahead and try. You won't get far, understand?!" I shouted at Tristan.

Tristan ignored me and shoved me aside, aiming a thrust at Percy. Seaweed Brain dodged to the right, drew Riptide, but before either of them could make a move, Thunder walked into the middle of the fight, grabbed Tristan's sword, and…

Dang, I guess Thunder's been working on her strength. She has the ability to control her panther strength in her human form too.

Thunder shattered the sword, closing her fist around it. Tristan's sword shattered into a million pieces, falling to the ground. And the owner of the sword? All that Tristan could do was gap.

"Bit surprised that you'd try to kill your second in command in front of your leader," Thunder growled, her gray eyes turning yellow. That's when she's angry as heck, even worse than that. We discovered that when we were on a quest last summer. Thunder had led us through the wrong path, and we had gotten lost. I had punched Thunder's shoulder for that, and her eyes had turned yellow. And even though it was dark, Thunder could lead the way. Her eyes were like a flashlight. So, when she's angry, her eyes turn a fierce yellow.

Now, Thunder's eyes still shone, even in the sun.

"We're going to have another little meeting in a while. It's gonna involve you, Tristan," Thunder rumbled, her eyes shining hard.

"Mmkay," Tristan growled. "But before I go your majesty…"

He pulled out a dagger and threw it at a tree branch. The blade cut right through the tree branch and landed on Percy. He fell to the ground with the branch on top of him, and believe it or not, that branch was pretty massive. It pinned him to the ground, and I couldn't get him out and he couldn't get out either by himself.

Then, Tristan grabbed my arm and started deeper into the woods again.

Then there was a mighty roar, and I looked back to see Thunder in panther form chasing after us, hoping off of tree trunks and jumping and roaring and snarling. Tristan looked back and ran even faster, dragging me along with him even though I didn't want to go with him. I tried slowing myself down by fighting back, and Tristan got enough of it. He grabbed me, slung me onto his back, and continued running. I hit his head with my fist, and he still didn't let go or stop. Suddenly…

A massive black panther was in our way.

"Going somewhere?" Thunder growled.

Tristan set me down on the ground, and I got up and punched him dead in his face. But what happened next made my punch nothing compared to what Percy did…

Percy was right behind Tristan, panting, but he grabbed Tristan and threw him over his shoulder. Tristan landed a few feet away, pain in his eyes. Blood was soaking his camp T-shirt, and he glared at us.

"You will regret this, Jackson," Tristan rasped.

"I will never regret protecting Annabeth," Percy snarled back.

Tristan got up slowly, and we could see that his shoulder was bleeding. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't light bleeding either. Thunder let Tristan climb onto her back –Since she was still in panther form- and we started walking back to camp, my fingers laced through Percy's, who's eyes were flaring with anger, a glare in his eyes as he looked around, except when his eyes would meet mine. Then they would soften and he would smile. Tristan would catch this and start glaring at Percy, then he would look at me and would start winking, blowing me kisses, and mouthing _I love you_.

I felt very, very, very uncomfortable. I hated Tristan and I just wanted to stab him with my dagger. But I didn't want to let go of Percy's hand. For some reason, I felt like I would slip away from him without a warning, like if I let go of Percy's hand, I'll never be able to grab hold again. I wanted to stay with Percy as long as I could.

Yes, that's right.

I love Percy with all my heart.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth had this worried look in her eyes as we walked back, and I didn't know what it was. At one point, I stopped walking, and Thunder said she'd meet us back at camp, and then she dragged Tristan along. Annabeth gave me a puzzling look. But it cleared once I pressed my face against hers.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" I asked her, whispering. "Those dreams again?"

Annabeth pulled back, a painful look in her eyes, and then she looked away, her eyes closed.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, and though she was upset, she responded with wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my chest. Her stormy gray eyes were open now and staring off into the distance, a worried look in her eyes.

"Percy…" Annabeth looked up. Now we were nose-to-nose, and I could see that she was lost gazing into my eyes. Mmkay, she must really like my eye color. Well, it's nothing special. I don't get why everyone likes my green eyes.

A conch horn sounded off in the distance, but we didn't move for a minute, then she took my hand, and we began walking towards the arena, where the meeting was going to be held.

. . .

"Warriors, heroes, leaders, fighters, and healers! I'm sure you all are wondering why I have called this meeting," Thunder said from beside me. "Well, Tristan of the Apollo cabin! Step forward!"

Campers parted on either side for Tristan, and he walked through with his head held high.

"Earlier today, Tristan tried to murder Percy," As soon as Thunder said that, gasps of shock echoed through the arena.

"But Tristan seems to be a nice guy!" Will protested.

"I would like to say that too," Thunder said. "But he has tried to murder your second in command and has tried to capture Annabeth."

This time, a groan swept through the arena. Everyone knew that Tristan was in love with Annabeth, and that was no surprise. But trying to kill me did surprise everyone. I'm glad I'm second in command. I have the support of so many strong warriors that would fight beside me in battle.

"So, for trying to kill Percy-"Thunder was interrupted.

"But Percy's invincible! Tristan's sword would've shattered against his skin!" Another camper called out.

"Yes, but Tristan said he was going to stab Percy with all his swords. You know how many swords Tristan has," Thunder reminded the campers, and they all muttered agreement. "He was going to stab Percy all over **(Author's note: Tristan was going to stab Percy all over the body except for the…Area) **until he found his weak spot. Tristan would've killed your second in command and the hero of Olympus! It is better not to infuriate Poseidon. And so, Tristan, for your crimes of trying to kill Percy and capturing Annabeth, I place you under exile."

A few campers shouted their agreement, raising their swords into the air and cheering. Many other campers raised their swords as well, and others smiled. There wasn't a warrior in the arena that didn't think that Thunder was right. Tristan had been a nice guy, but once he set eyes on Annabeth, he's been trying to kick me away from her. And everyone likes me better than him, so Thunder's decision was popular.

Wait a minute…There was one guy who disagreed with Thunder…

Damien!

Well, that was kinda a surprise to me. After all, he and Tristan were fighting over who got Annabeth…I wondered why Damien didn't want Tristan to be exiled. Tristan could've been a good warrior, but then he started making bad comments about me and campers learned not to like him.

"The meeting is at an end," Thunder rumbled. "If any of you see Tristan in the borders, feel free to drive him off. Go about your business. Percy, Will, and Katy! Would you please escort Tristan to the border? And by the way, campers, when I mean inside the borders, I even mean the woods."

The meeting was done.

Thunder and I went back down the steps where Annabeth kissed my cheek and took my hand and where Thalia and Thunder were talking.

"Hey! Percy!" Will called me, standing at the entrance to the arena with Katy. I looked back at Annabeth, and she nodded. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, squeezed her hand one last time, and then ran off to go with Will and Katy.

. . .

"Percy, when you aren't looking, I'll snatch Annabeth away from your grasp! Beware!" Tristan snarled at me. Yeah, ok, whatever! He was doing this all the time during the trip to the border. I continued to ignore him and herd him towards the border, Riptide pointed at his back. We finally got to the border, and I nudged him over it. Then I spoke.

"I, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Second in Command of Camp Half-Blood, do not give Tristan Smith, Son of Apollo, warrior of Camp Half-Blood, permission to enter camp!" I announced.

When Tristan tried to get through the borders, it looked like he was fighting against a tornado. He couldn't get past the borders and into camp even if he did dark magic. Good riddance, Tristan.

I started going back to the arena with Will and Katy when we heard a conch horn blow. The war conch! We were being attacked!

I shot off towards the arena, Will and Katy right behind me, when something burst out the ground in front of us…A skeleton hand! It clawed at the earth until it got a good grip, and it started to pull itself upwards…As soon as the skeleton stood as tall as me, I slashed through its ribcage with Riptide, shattering the skeleton into dust.

"Camp Half-Blood! Attack!" I heard Thunder shout.

I saw that our warriors surged forward, fighting hard with the dead. I continued to run to the arena, where Annabeth was fighting a few of the dead…That didn't matter to me if she could hold on her own or not. I started to help her.

"Drive them to the beach!" Thunder ordered.

We started to drive them back, like Thunder had wanted. I didn't know that the dead could be afraid. Well, you learn something new every day, they say.

The beach was soon filled to the brim with phantoms and skeletons, and we managed to keep the dead there for quite a while. Every single camper was there, fighting off the dead. Annabeth, Grover and I stuck close together, fighting hard. Thunder and Thalia fought together, Thunder driving off any spirit who decided to come close. Then there was Thalia, who shot arrow and arrow and every once in a while, she would draw her sword and fight that way.

Then I heard a cry of pain from behind me, and I saw Annabeth clutching her arm and backing off from a skeleton with a sword. Riptide made quick work of him. After that skeleton was sent back to the Underworld where he belonged, I held Annabeth my arms. Then she collapsed. I crouched over her, holding her in my arms protectively and took her hand.

"Percy…" Annabeth looked up at me, touching the side of my face. "Poison…On blade…"

"Don't leave me!" My eyes widened at what she said. Poison! "Will!" I shouted to Will, hoping that he would have some nectar on him. But Will was too busy.

Annabeth's grip on my hand became fierce. "Don't leave…" She pleaded.

I shook my head. "Never," I replied. She relaxed slightly, but her grip was still like iron on my hand. She was scared to death. But why? I was right here, and I wasn't going to let her die. Maybe the poison was worse than last time…

"Percy…" Annabeth's hand on the side of my face recoiled to the ground. Even her grip on my hand had loosened. I felt tears starting to pool up in my eyes. "I won't live…I-I love you…"

"You will live!" I said, but I wasn't so sure. "I love you too…"

"Percy, stop reassuring yourself. I'm not gonna make it…" Annabeth gazed at me, her gray eyes pleading. I leaned down and our lips connected.

After what felt like hours, I pulled back, and I noticed for the first time that Annabeth was cold to the bone.

No…

No.

No!

NO!

"NO! Annabeth! Please! You can't leave me! I love you!" I cried.

But it was too late.

I stood up, breathing hard, and I took Riptide in my hand, glaring at all the dead. I wanted revenge…revenge…The word echoed in my head as I charged forward, fighting fast and furious.

In no time at all, the dead was limited. A lightning bolt appeared in Thunder's hand, and she threw it at a whole row of the dead and all were sent back to the Underworld. I steered Thunder towards Annabeth, and Thunder's eyes widened.

"Mate…" She started, but I interrupted her.

"You gotta heal her! Don't say it!" I snarled.

"Mate, I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do," Thunder whispered, tears streaming down her face. She was upset as well.

Then Thalia saw Annabeth as well.

We all exchanged glances, tears in our eyes. The group was nothing, not without Annabeth. We needed her more than anything. And…She was gone.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, collapsing to my knees. She couldn't be- I promised her- I…

"Annabeth…I love you," I whispered, stroking her head, but I knew she couldn't feel it. She wasn't there. Did she hear me, wherever she is? I hoped so, so she could hear me one last time.

"Percy, there is nothing we can do…" Thunder whispered into my ear.

Rage consumed me.

"I KNOW THAT!" I shouted at Thunder, glaring at her.

I didn't care what anyone thought. I let the tears flow, and as the last of the dead disappeared, other campers began to gather around Annabeth, paying their last respects. But I stood up and slashed at anyone with Riptide who dared to get close enough. After I did that, no one got near.

Was Annabeth there, in Elysium?

I hoped so.

Annabeth…

Annabeth was dead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was surrounded by white mist, the air damp and cool.

Where was I?

A distant shape in the mist appeared, coming towards me, and I couldn't see who it was. The mist was too thick, and it was too bright. Who was that? I just couldn't tell who it was! It confused me to beyond repair, so I reached for my dagger, but it wasn't there. Then I realized that…Percy wasn't there. Tears started to form in my eyes. I missed Percy. And I realized that my dreams had come true, too. The last thing I had heard was him telling me to stay, that he loved me…I didn't even notice that the figure was right in front of me.

"Annabeth…" He spoke. I looked at him and my eyes widened with shock.

"Luke!" I exclaimed, but I still had tears in my eyes. "Will-Will I ever get to see Percy again?"

Luke laughed gently. "Annabeth, your time isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Percy really loves you, you know," Luke ignored my question. "Love him with all your heart." Luke looked up. "It's time for you to go. Goodbye, Annabeth. Remember; love Percy with all your heart."

Then, he and the misty place vanished, and I opened my eyes.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Athena looked down at her daughter as Annabeth opened her eyes. I felt joy running through my body, and Athena looked pleased to see her daughter alive.

"Percy!" Annabeth sat up and flung her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back.

Annabeth pulled away for a minute, looking up at Athena. "Mom?"

Athena nodded. "Your leader, Thunder, has tried to donate a life to you, but as seeing her destiny, we cannot afford to have her lose any lives. So I came here to give you your life back…" She looked at me with disapproval, and I flinched under her gaze. "Though I still don't approve of him, you have chosen to be with him for your life, and he has chosen to be with you. I cannot change that. Goodbye for now, Annabeth."

Then Athena vanished like mist.

"Oh Percy!" Annabeth hugged me so hard.

I pressed my lips against hers, and I could feel Damien's gaze scorching me. But I didn't care. I was in love with Annabeth, and she was in love with me. Nothing could break that or change that, no matter what happened; we would always have each other.

Nothing could ever stop that.

EVER.

**(Think I'm done, huh? Not even close! We still got Damien to get rid of, plus Drew. And Tristan? Yup. Tristan's time isn't over anytime soon!) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

A week later, and I had been treated like a queen. But then again, I've always been treated like a queen when Percy's there. When I had come back, Percy had been so happy; he had nearly ran around the camp. Thunder had to hold him back in panther form.

I leaned against Percy's shoulder, and he rested his head on top of mine. We had starting saying 'I love you' more often now, and I thought about what Luke had said; 'Love Percy with all your heart.' Luke didn't have to worry. I loved Percy with all my heart. It wasn't hard at all.

Percy smiled at me, and I gave him a kiss on the lips, though as soon as our lips touched, we didn't want to move back. We stayed there for a few seconds, and then we pulled back. We both hated that part.

"Hey, Percy," Drew walked up flirting with Percy. She winked at him, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?!" Percy snarled. Drew flinched for once.

"Well, I thought you'd love to have a date with me…" Drew trailed off and looked up at Percy's towering figure. He was bigger than her, and she had started to slouch.

"DREW!" Percy tried to keep his anger contained. Uh oh. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. That calmed him a little. "Drew, learn that I hate your guts, and that I will never leave Annabeth for a piece of-"

"Crap," Thunder suggested.

"-Like you," Percy growled to Drew, then nodded at Thunder for the suggestion.

Drew looked hurt. "But, baby-"

"Don't call me that!" Percy growled.

"Sorry. How about Seaweed Brain?" Drew touched the side of his face. "We can kiss right here, Seaweed Brain…"

Uh no…

Only Thalia, Thunder and I can call him Seaweed Brain. Anyone else? No way.

Percy took Drew's hand and shoved it away. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"But how come that piece of trash that you're dating gets to call you Seaweed Brain?!" Drew whined to Percy.

I felt rage choking me from head to toe, and I got ready to slap Drew across the face when Percy came in, rage plain in his sea green eyes that I loved so much and his face twisted in anger.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ANNABETH A PIECE OF TRASH!" Percy shouted. "I SHOULD RIP YOUR GUTS OUT FOR THAT ONE, DREW! YOU HAVE SO CROSSED THE LINE, AND IF YOU THINK I'LL EVER GO ON A DATE WITH YOU AFTER THAT, THEN LEARN SOMETHING FOR ONCE, YOU IDIOT!"

Drew looked visibly hurt. She again, tried to touch the side of Percy's face, but he slapped her hand away and glared at her. Something had to be done now or later, and if not, well; Drew would continue to flirt with Percy.

I glared at Drew as well, but I leaned upwards a little and kissed Percy on the lips for a second, and that seemed to calm him down. The fire in his green eyes –Those beautiful sea green eyes that I love so much- died down, and a slight smile came over his face as he looked at me. I squeezed his hand, knowing that I had finally calmed my Seaweed Brain down.

Drew saw all of this and she started to glare at me, but Percy stepped in front of me, glaring back at her.

"Not one trick, Drew, understand?!" Percy growled.

"I would never do that to you!" Drew said.

"It's not to me that I'm worried about," Percy snarled. "Now, either you leave us alone or I will come after you and mark all of your dresses with PERMANENT marker! Do you understand? Or do I have to really use a Sharpie on your dresses?!"

Drew fainted.

"She could never, EVER replace you," Seaweed Brain turned to me with soft green eyes, and I found myself blushing.

Then I leaned up and pressed my face against his.

Thunder stood off to one side, smiling at us, twirling her sword, Bonecracker, a steel gray sword with a jewel in the middle of the hilt. Though many campers think that Bonecracker couldn't do much damage to monsters, it actually did. Firestorm? That one could cut through anything, a steel gray sword, but when Thunder wanted it to, it would turn fiery red, and she was able to cut through anything.

"Well, mate, ya did better than I ever could've done," Thunder said to Percy. "I managed to make her faint once. But I've never seen anyone do it like that before! That…That was awes-"

"Thunder!" We turned to see Jake running up to us, panting. He stopped and wiped his forehead. "Thunder…There's a fight in the arena! And it's definitely not a practice fight from the way they're bleeding!"

Thunder looked shocked, but she signaled for me and Percy to follow her to the arena. "Thank you for warning us, Jake," She said to the warrior. "We got it from here. Ask one of the nymphs for a cup of water. You'll need it."

And with that, we started off to the arena.

. . .

As soon as we got there, I knew something was wrong with the camper. This guy's name was Kevin, and he was usually very friendly, with brown hair, a friendly, even-toothed smile, and a few jokes up his sleeve. However, I don't think he would attack someone, especially if it was Clarisse. And there he was, fighting Damien's half-sister.

Clarisse had many cuts on her face and arms, and from the looks of it, Kevin was actually winning! Even against her!

Thunder pushed through some campers, tilted back her head, and let out a roar.

Clarisse stopped fighting, but Kevin lunged forward and slashed at her hard.

A long slash-mark went down Clarisse's arm, and it was DEEP.

Ares campers rushed forward to help their counselor, but Kevin attempted to slash at them. Thunder ran up to him and picked him up, turning into a panther. The Ares cabin nodded to her and dragged Clarisse away, healing her bit by bit. Thunder put Kevin down.

"Now what where you doing attacking Clarisse?!" Thunder demanded.

SLASH!

Thunder clutched her throat, and when she pulled her paws away, there was a slash-mark across her throat, deep and bleeding heavily. Thunder clawed at her throat, making rasping sounds.

Thalia dashed forward, handing Thunder a canteen of something. Thunder tipped her head back and drank from the canteen, and her throat began to heal. Thunder began to gasp for breath, and I realized that she was ok. She had nearly lost a life, but she was alright.

"Must-destroy-Camp-Half-Blood…" Kevin moaned. For the first time, we noticed that his eyes were completely red, and foam was coming out of his mouth. That was gross...And Kevin's teeth were bared. That was still sick.

"He's in some kind of trance!" Seaweed Brain spoke for all of us.

Kevin lunged forward, slashing at my Seaweed Brain. Well, the sword broke against Percy's chest, luckily, but Kevin just pulled out ANOTHER sword.

"Percy!" I protested, but of course, Seaweed Brain didn't listen.

The sword hit Percy's chest and shattered, but Percy grunted in pain. He clutched the spot where he had been hit, his face twisted.

"Percy, stop!" I shouted, trying to push him out of the way, but of course, he stayed where he was, and he wouldn't budge.

**(I'm feeling the PERCABETH ta day!)**

This time, I charged forward, past Percy, and punched Kevin in his face. Suddenly, Kevin's blue eyes shone again. Spittle stopped forming at his lips, and a confused look came over his face.

"Wha-What happened?" Kevin asked, wiping the foam from his mouth, looking at us.

"You were in a trance," Thunder told him. "You hit Percy with a sword."

"I did?" Kevin looked at Percy. "I'm really sorry! I didn't even know what I was doing!"

"Do you remember anything before you were in that trace?" Percy asked, still clutching his chest, and I walked over to him and began rubbing the spot where he had been hit, Percy first letting out another grunt of pain, and then he relaxed, pressing his head against mine in thanks.

"Well…" Kevin started. "I remember that I was on guard duty near the forest. I heard some rustling in the bushes, and I didn't know what it was. I thought it was a monster, so I thought I should go check it out and get rid of it so it didn't harm the camp. But when I got into the forest and was about 10 feet in, I heard this voice…" He shuddered, and Thunder turned into a human and gave Kevin a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "This voice…It said to me…'You can run…I'm watching your every move…run…Run…RUN!'"

Kevin started to shudder, his blue eyes wide and he looked around the arena, as if he was scared that one of us would attack him. Thunder rested her hand on his shoulder again, and he relaxed slightly, but his eyes were still wide and he shivered lightly.

"Did it say anything else to you?" Thunder prompted gently.

"It…It said 'you can't see me…I'm here…I CAN SEE YOU,'" Kevin yelled the last part, backing off, his shudders becoming harder than ever. "It said another thing…'I can see you…Run…GO ON AND RUN! I won't back down. I'm here…And…I'm…Watching…Your…EVERY…MOVE.' The voice was so scary! It was deep, and it was raspy like a snake, but deep. T-That was the last thing I remembered…"

"Thank you, Kevin," Thunder patted Kevin on the back. "Go back to your cabin and rest. Will shall go with you, and he will stay with you for the rest of the day."

Will nodded to his half-brother, talked to Thunder real fast, and I could hear her saying to him that she wanted to know if he could get Kevin to tell him more and report back to her. Will nodded and went over to Kevin, and together, they made their way to the Apollo cabin, every once in a while, Kevin screaming out, "I CAN SEE YOU!" And other stuff that the voice said.

Thunder looked at the other campers, then announced that they could go back to their normal business and schedules and all that.

As the other campers went off, I looked Percy strait in the eye, our faces less than five inches apart. "Are you alright?" I whispered, my heart flying around inside me.

"I'm definitely fine right now," Percy whispered back, moving closer. Now our faces were about one inch away from each other. My heart had switched from flying to pretty much just running around faster than it ever has. My stomach had butterflies. My head was going light just from staring into those sea-green eyes…

Our lips pressed together, and I never wanted to move away.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Percy, you alright?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah, just nervous," I replied, standing at the forest entrance.

"Don't worry," Thunder replied. "You got the curse of Achilles. Nothing can get you, eh, mate?"

Annabeth and I knew that Thunder was trying to reassure me, but it wasn't working. This voice thing…I was a bit scared to be out and guarding tonight. If I heard a rustling, I wasn't going to check it out like Kevin had. I was really nervous. I didn't want to become a zombie thing and start attacking campers. Especially not Annabeth.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Thunder said, but I could see worry in her stormy eyes. **(Thunder has storm gray eyes like Annabeth, but in Thunder's eyes, she has flickers of yellow in them, like lightning in a storm)**

Annabeth said nothing but pressed against me, love in her eyes, yet I could see worry flashing in them as well.

"Night," Thunder said.

"Night," I replied.

Annabeth kissed me quickly, and then went off with Thunder, looking back at me often. I heard the two of them talking as they walked away.

"He'll be fine."

"I don't know, Thunder. I'm worried. Maybe we shouldn't have a guard tonight."

"Don't you worry. Nothin' will happen!"

"Thunder! Stop reassuring yourself! You don't know if he will get attacked or not!"

"Annabeth, relax!"

"Gods, I wished I would've said something to him…"

"'I love you', perhaps?"

"Shut up, Thunder."

"Yeah, that's what you were gonna say, weren't you? Go back and say it to him if you want to."

So after Annabeth ran back and said goodnight to me, and 'I love you,' they went off, and I was alone, even though I felt love coursing through my body at a million miles per hour. I wanted to have Annabeth with me, but I knew that wasn't possible.

But it wasn't impossible either.

Wait…I just confused myself. If it's not possible, how come it's not impossible? Maybe-Oh no!

The most horrible thing on earth, with the most attitude and stupidest ever seen, it attacks anyone who is standing around, stealing from everyone their most precious things. Stealing from guys and girls their crushes…Boyfriend or girlfriend…

DREW!

So there I was, watching Drew walk over to me, and I stared straight ahead and got out Riptide, uncapping the ballpoint pen as well. If there is one person that I would tell you never to trust in camp, it would be Drew.

"I'm so glad that piece of trash isn't around. She'll never know what we'll do," Drew wrapped her arms around my neck, but I continued staring straight ahead and ignoring her. "Oh baby, I've waited so long for this moment! Just you, me…"

I ignored her and continued staring straight ahead.

"Seaweed Brain!" Drew whined. "Why aren't you looking at me?! I'm the most fabulous person to ever walk the world, especially over that stupid Annabeth!"

Rage consumed me, but I knew that Drew just wanted the attention. I wasn't going to give her it, or she might just continue bothering me.

"I don't get why you date that idiot! I mean, look at me, and then look at her. She's some dumb brainiac, and I'm the hottest person to ever walk camp-grounds," Drew said. "I'm wonderful! You can give me a nickname too, like you did with your former girlfriend. Her nickname was Wise Girl? Yeah, well, she's not very wise. She's so du-"

"SHUT UP!" Rage choked me to no end. "I HATE YOU DREW!" I shoved her away from me, glaring at her. "I WILL NEVER DATE YOU! NEVER! I SWEAR IT UPON THE RIVER OF STYX!"

A loud boom of thunder echoed across the sky. The gods were going to hold me to it, and I knew I was going to keep it too. I hated Drew!

Drew sniffled. And I didn't feel bad about it.

"You're a heart breaker, you know that?!" I snarled to her. "You rip boyfriends away from the girlfriends, making them feel horrible. Then you break the guy's heart, and you leave them shattered beyond repair! So if you ever think I'm going to date you, think again! I never want my Wise Girl to be in pain, never! I'm her boyfriend, and-"

"You wanna become her husband, huh?!" Drew shouted back. "You love that much, huh?! I could've been a better wife to you, you know that?!"

The first two questions took me by surprise. I kind of nodded nervously when she said that. Alright, I did love Annabeth that much. Just thinking about her name sends love flying through me faster than you can say 'hi.'

But the third question…

"YOU NEVER COULD BE!" I yelled back. "Annabeth is mine for the rest of our lives!"

I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I turned my head and caught a glimpse of blonde hair. My face turned red.

"You saw the whole thing, didn't you?" I said nervously. If she did…She would've seen that I loved her enough to marry her…Did I just admit that? Yes. Yes I did.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, I did," Annabeth whispered into my ear. She pulled back and got in front of me, looking me straight in the eye. "So…You really love me that much?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because you're you," I said gently. "You're not afraid to show who you are. You admit when you're scared and other girls like Drew," I glared at Drew. "Pretend that they aren't scared so they can get the guy. But no," My gaze shifted back to Annabeth's. "You appreciate me for who I am, and I love who you are. Everything about you," I pressed my forehead against hers. "I don't ever want to lose you, Annabeth. I-"

"Percy! Are you done?!" Drew snarled.

I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and looked over at Drew, glaring.

"With what? Talking with my _real_ girlfriend? As a matter of fact, I wasn't! You really know how to ruin a moment, Drew," I growled.

Drew glared back at me, then at Annabeth. "You know what?!" She snarled. "You were right! I was trying to break you up, cause pain to Annabeth, and break your heart! You know what?! I hate you! Both of you!"

Drew stomped away, and for the first time, I noticed tears soaking my camp shirt. I pulled Annabeth back gently and noticed that she was crying lightly, but there was a half-smile on her face.

"You really love me that much?"

"Yes, Annabeth. I do love you like crazy."

Annabeth stared at me for a moment, and suddenly, I felt a raindrop on my shoulder, and then more followed. In moments, it was a complete downpour. But we continued staring at each other. Then our lips touched…

We kissed, and lightning flashed in the distance.

And I knew, right at that moment, that Annabeth loved me in just the way that I loved her. If I could relive my life, I wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe no Drew, no Damien, no Hector, no Tristan, no…You get the idea. No flirters.

And I would never change a thing about Annabeth.

We pulled back after what seemed like hours. That had to be the best kiss I ever had.

"I love you, Annabeth," I whispered.

"I love you too, Percy," Annabeth whispered back. She rested her head against my chest and I pulled her closer to me, my arms around her, shielding her from the rain as best as I could.

I finally knew that I had found my soul mate for life.

Well, let's just put it simple.

My future wife, pretty much.

**(I'm baaaaaack! I know, I know! I haven't been uploading in a while! And I'm really sorry! But the good news: I have a new story for all of you, and it's coming out soon! I know, Revenge of the Hidden was supposed to come out a while ago, but I've been very busy lately, and I came up with a new story that I think you'll like. It's called 'Wish you were here...' It's another Percabeth, and you'll see it soon! Actually, I might upload it in a while here…)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I sat on my bunk, resting my head against my pillow and cleaning my dagger. Thunder came into the cabin, saw what I was doing, and tried to sneak back out, knowing all too well that if she messed up, well, I'd have to re-clean my dagger.

"Thunder," I said, and Thunder grunted and sighed. She came back over to my bunk, and I scooted over a little. "Come on up." Thunder stared up at my dagger, gulped, and climbed up and sat down next to me, right where I had been.

"So…" Thunder kept her eyes on my dagger. "What's up?"

"I think I know what the 'voice' is," I said, sitting up and looking at her. Thunder shivered as I said the 'voice'. In the past two weeks, three more attacks had happened, and the camp had started calling it the 'voice'.

"You do?!" Thunder's eyes sparked with excitement.

"I think it's-"I was interrupted by a loud bang, some arguing, another loud bang, and the sound of someone falling down. Thunder and I exchanged glances, and then we both hopped off of my bunk and hurried outside, where I nearly fell over myself.

Percy stood there, arguing with the Stoll brothers, and Will was lying on the ground, holding his face in his hands. When he took away his hands, I saw a red fist mark on his left cheek, and he glared at the Stoll brothers. The Stoll brothers had a table set up with some fireworks lit on top of it, and Thunder and I exchanged another glance. We knew what was about to happen.

Sure enough…

BANG!

Thunder held her ears, and I flinched. The Stoll brothers glared at Percy. Thunder marched up and demanded that the Stoll brothers stop the fireworks. And it kinda escalated from there, the argument. A lot more fireworks went up and exploded, and Percy rolled his eyes, walked to me, intertwined his fingers with mine, and we both just walked away. The loud bangs echoed on and on as we continued down to the beach, and they finally stopped long after we got to the beach.

"So…" I smirked.

"Fireworks and the Stoll brothers do not mix," Percy replied, and I laughed.

"Since when do the Stoll brothers mix with anything?" I asked, smiling at Percy. Seaweed Brain smiled back at me and shrugged, starting to grin. That was driving me crazy. Let's just put it in simple words: I kissed him.

The thing that made us pull back was another loud bang, followed by laughter. We both frowned and looked over at the camp. And my eyes widened as we saw campers coming towards us with water balloons in their hands.

"Run," Percy whispered, and we took off running, and the campers followed, shouting the battle cry. A whole wave of water balloons came down, and one smacked into the back of Percy's head. Red stuff flew out, and I realized…

"They filled them with ketchup!" I shouted. Oh great. Percy could block water, but ketchup? We were in trouble.

. . .

"This is going to take weeks to get this out of my camp cloths!" I growled.

We were sitting at the pavilion, me, Percy, Thunder and Thalia. Percy and I had been ambushed pretty hard, and we had ketchup all over our cloths. Thunder's eyes had a lot of sympathy in them. Thalia was trying not to laugh.

"Mate, I'll have a little talk with the campers later today," Thunder told me.

"WATER FIGHT!" I heard someone shout, and a water balloon smacked Thunder in the back of the head. This time, it wasn't filled with ketchup.

Thunder stood there, water dripping down her cloths, a frown on her face and her eyes forming into a glare. She turned around only to have another water balloon thrown into her face, and Thalia chose a bad time to start laughing. Thunder caught the next water balloon and broke it over Thalia's head, and so, long story short, both daughters of Zeus were wet.

Suddenly, Thalia had a mischievous glint in her shocking blue eyes. She shouted, "WATER FIGHT! THUNDER IS THE NEW TARGET!"

Campers rushed in from the right and chased Thunder out of the pavilion, throwing water balloons at her, and in a few seconds, Thunder was soaking wet and shivering. I felt bad for her. After all, when Thunder got hit by the first water balloon, I got a little wet as well. That had been cold water in there, and I could tell Thunder was probably going to go sit in her cabin and put on her snow cloths when the attack was done.

"So, who's on guard tonight?" I asked.

"Me," Percy said. "Why?"

I felt my heart sink hard. "Just wanted to know," I replied, pressing my lips against his cheek for a second. "Just want you to be careful." I struggled on not choking on my words. I wanted to stamp my foot, an old habit I used to do. But I couldn't, or else Seaweed Brain would know something was up.

My plans to stop the voice? That, you'll see that very soon.

. . .

"Come on, Thalia! We have to go and stop him!" I ran across camp with Thalia behind me, with fear in her blue eyes but a determined look on her face. I had decided to bring my best friend with me to help me on this. If there was another person to trust in camp besides Percy, it would definitely be Thalia. Plus Thunder.

We came to the entrance to the forest, and there was Percy, standing there with Riptide dug into the ground and him leaning on the sword gently. His face lit up as he saw me, then a puzzled look replaced it quickly. I ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You have to let us through," I whispered into his ear.

Percy pulled back and just stared at me. Finally… "What?!" He asked. "There is no way I will let you in the forest with the voice in there!"

"Percy, please!" I pleaded.

Percy winced. But he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Annabeth," He said. "I am not going to let you get hurt. EVER."

Tears started to spring to my eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Percy," I put my hand on his right shoulder and tapped twice with my index finger. This was a trick Thunder taught me, a sort of dark magic she learned on her travels with Hazel, an old friend of hers that turned to an enemy.

Percy realized what I was doing, but before he could do anything, he slumped to the ground, and I could see the question in his eyes: _Why? _

Thalia, being the good friend she is, turned around, letting me have a few moments with Percy.

"I'm really sorry," A tear traced down my cheek. I leaned down and pressed my lips against Percy's for a few seconds, then pulled away. "But I can do this, Percy. Trust me. I know how to defeat the voice. I didn't want to do that. I'm sorry."

Percy nodded slightly, and then his eyes closed.

He was asleep.

I ran my fingers through his hair, then leaned down and kissed him one last time.

I pulled away and stood up, one last tear making its way down my face. I wiped it away, staring down at Percy's sleeping figure. Hopefully, nothing would bother him.

I turned around and tapped Thalia's shoulder, and she turned around.

"Well, ya ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

And with that, we took off into the forest.

. . .

"So, you know what the voice is and how to defeat it?" Thalia asked with a gleam in her unnatural blue eyes. Her bow was drawn into a defensive position, an arrow at the ready. Always prepared, always ready. That's another reason why I chose her to come with me.

"Not what, but who," I told her.

"You know who it is?!" Thalia exclaimed.

I nodded. "It's-"

An evil laugh echoed through the trees, and Thalia and I stood back to back, weapons drawn and at the ready. Though Thalia wouldn't admit it, she was scared to death, and I could see it in her eyes. I was scared too, since that laugh had been so…creepy.

"YoU ThINk yOU cAn DefeAT mE?" A creepy, rasping, low voice seemed to be all around us.

"Yes, I think we can, TRISTAN!" I shouted.

More laughter, except it was a normal, teenage boy's laughter. Tristan came out from behind a tree, an evil smile on his face. He clapped slowly, a dangerous glint in his eyes, and more swords than he had before strapped to his back and waist.

"Very good, Annabeth," Tristan praised, slowing his clapping until it totally stopped. "Except, I'm not the thing that makes your campers go berserk. I'm its locater. I find its prey and draw it to it with my microphone," Tristan held up a microphone, and I realized that's what made his voice so creepy, so low and all around us.

"In moments, the beast will come and snatch you up…But maybe there's a better punishment for you, Annabeth, for breaking my heart," Tristan snarled.

"I was Percy's girlfriend then and you still thought you could rip me away. Now, I'm still his girlfriend, and if you think you can get away with this, why not you talk to my boyfriend. My REAL boyfriend," I retorted. I turned around and yelled, "PERCY!"

This was all a big act.

But Thalia didn't get it.

"No, Percy's sleeping next to the entrance to the fores-"I slapped my hand over Thalia's mouth before she could say anything more, but Tristan already caught the words and smiled evilly again.

"Well, Annabeth, I'll place a curse on you. Until the beast or you are killed, Percy will always be in danger from the beast. If you are killed, that will be punishment enough for Percy. If he is killed, then the beast will stop hunting you and your camp down," Tristan announced, and then he smiled. "I've always known I was born to be a leader. _I _should've been the one to lead camp, not that pathetic Thunder. She is useless and weak. If I was leader, everything would be better. Thunder is-"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia shouted. "Thunder is more of a leader than you ever could be!"

"Yes well, now that you two have had enough punishment, I'll call the beast away," Tristan called in a low voice on the microphone to have the beast stop, but he spoke in a different language, something I couldn't quite…figure out.

Suddenly, a black massive figure flashed past, and I felt so….tired…

I fell to the ground, and so did Thalia. I lay on my side, watching Tristan and the black figure disappear and the last thing I saw was another figure with messy hair and green eyes that lit up my world. I felt strong arms lifting me…

Then everything went black.

. . .

It was kinda ironic to say that those green eyes lit up my world even though I was on the verge of blacking out. That was kinda-

I was thinking!

I was alive!

And that must've meant Percy was alive if he carried me back to camp!

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room with white walls. I was lying in a soft bed, still in my regular camp cloths. I ran my hands through the blankets, realizing that I was in the infirmary. Funny, I didn't feel hurt or sick.

I started to sit up, but felt dizzy when I did, so I gave up and lay back down.

"Rest," Came a gentle voice. At first I couldn't tell who it was, but then I realized that it was Percy's! Well, that's pretty bad of me, being his girlfriend and all; I should be able to recognize his voice anywhere! Yikes. Ok, maybe I should lay off re-building Olympus for just a little.

"Percy?" I turned my head to find Percy in his camp cloths as well, ones that had been washed. Thank the gods we both had an extra pair of camp cloths.

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Percy, I'm really sorry about-"Percy pressed his fingertips to my lips to silence me.

"It's alright," He murmured softly. "I know I can't stop you, you've proven that." Amusement lit his green eyes. "I think I needed that nap anyways," Percy joked. He took his hand away from my lips and intertwined that hand's fingers with my own.

I held his gaze for a while, and then sighed. "I still feel guilty about it."

"Don't be," Percy's voice was soft. "I know I can't always protect you, no matter how hard I try."

"Percy…" I trailed off, looking away and closing my eyes, a tear tracing down my cheek. He was trying to protect me. Last night, he had been trying to protect me, and how had I repaid him? I knocked him out. Yeah. What a good girlfriend I was.

"Annabeth, look at me," Percy's voice, even though it was gentle, was commanding.

I looked back at Percy, and he brushed away the tear from my cheek with his right hand.

"It's fine," He said. "It's A-Okay. I'm fine with it. I know that you had to do your mission last night. It's my fault for not going with you. I should've gone with you, alright? It's not your fault, it never is. Last night was my fault."

"Yeah, but then-"I stopped right there. I didn't want to say anything about the curse. If I did, Percy might die instantly.

"Yeah, but then what?" Percy asked softly.

"Nothing," I said quickly, and Percy frowned. "Well, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I can't stand seeing you hurt," Percy whispered, then leaned forward gently.

Just as our lips were about to touch, the door opened. Percy and I looked towards the door with a glare.

"Hey Percy, is Annabeth awa-"Thunder stopped in mid-sentence. She saw us, and then backed out. "Sorry, I'll leave."

She shut the door behind her, and Percy rolled his eyes.

Then he turned to me and smiled.

. . .

Nothing interrupted us this time, and this was going to be a kiss that I would remember till the end of the world.

But a horrible thought came to me in the middle of the kiss.

To protect Percy, I'd either kill the beast or kill myself.

Well, if I tried to kill the beast, I might fall under its trance and attack Percy and kill him. I couldn't go with that. Oh gods…

I'm sorry, Percy.

I love you.

In case you don't know what I mean, well…

In order to protect Percy, I was going to have to kill myself.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Later, me and Annabeth were taking a walk on the beach, but she seemed strangely quiet.

Hmm…

My Wise Girl loved to talk with me, tell me about her plans for Olympus (The construction was still going on) and making jokes with me. She never hesitated to call me Seaweed Brain when I messed up on a sentence, and she always held my hand firmly but lightly.

Now, it was opposite.

Annabeth wasn't talking much, nodding and muttering stuff. She didn't make jokes with me, and her hand was holding mine very lightly, so lightly, I felt like I was holding air. And, on purpose, I messed up on a sentence to see if she would call me Seaweed Brain. But when I did that, Annabeth didn't say anything. She would just stare off into outer space.

Finally, I stopped walking, and so did Annabeth. I got in front of her, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Annabeth muttered.

"Yes, there is something wrong," I said. "And I'm not going to have you leave until you tell me what's going on."

A really sad expression crossed her face. She looked away, a few tears coming from her eyes.

"Percy, our relationship isn't going to work out," She said at last.

Shock filled me from head to toe.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. Annabeth flinched. "Annabeth, you can't mean that!" I continued. "There's something wrong, and-"

Even more tears traced down her beautiful face.

"Well, maybe I found another guy!" She yelled back, but her heart wasn't into it.

Shock and sadness made me let go of her hand, a tear of my own falling away from my face.

"I can't believe you," I said, turning away. "I KNEW IT!" I practically screamed. "I'm going to grow old and die alone! I thought you were the one, I really thought so! I loved you like no one else has loved before." I tried not to sniff, but it came out anyways. "It's that Damien guy isn't it?!"

"Percy…" Annabeth's voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"Just go," I growled, collapsing to my knees.

Annabeth was choking up, I could tell. Whatever. I didn't care! …

Yes I did. I did care. But that's because I was still in love with Annabeth! Break out of it, Percy! She's no longer your girlfriend, and you don't like her anymore. You hate her. You hate her for dumping you and ripping out your heart. Oh, wait. You already sold your heart to her. She tore it to pieces.

No. Just no.

I didn't hate her. I still loved Annabeth more than anything that the gods had to offer.

Great. I still love the girl that nearly killed me. I gave her everything in my life and she broke it.

"Percy…" Annabeth rested her hand on my shoulder and leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Just…go…please," I mumbled.

. . .

Annabeth left.

I sat on the beach for quite a long time, crying.

Ok, sure, most boys don't cry, right? Yeah, well, I was crying since the girl I was madly in love with broke up with me and left me like prey for a monster. Literally.

"PERCY!" I heard hoofsteps and saw Grover hurrying towards me as fast as he could. "It's Annabeth!" I flinched.

"WHAT HAS SHE DONE NOW?!" I snarled. "BROKE UP WITH HER NEW BOYFRIEND?!"

"No, and you broke up with her?" Grover asked.

"No, she broke up with me," I growled.

"Whatever," Grover muttered. "NOW HURRY! ANNABETH'S ABOUT TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!"

"Mmkay, that's nice," I hissed.

"GET YOUR BUTT MOVING!" Grover's anger startled me.

I stood up and Grover and I ran towards to the scene of the heartbreaker.

. . .

Annabeth stood before us, about to jump off a cliff. Wait a minute, that pit wasn't there before…

THUNDER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Another dark magic trick.

Annabeth must've opened up the pit using dark magic, as Thunder had once shown us.

"Go back, man, I got her," I said to Grover. He nodded and walked away.

That was easy.

But this wasn't going to be easy.

I took a deep breath and walked towards her. "Annabeth, don't do this," I spoke.

"Percy?!" Annabeth turned around, spotting me at once, me only being about five feet away. We stared at each other for quite a while, her gray eyes less stormy and more…sad. "So, I'm about to jump into the pit. Anything to say?"

"Yeah," I growled. "DON'T."

"Let me tell you the truth," Annabeth said, inching to the pit's edge. I knew that if I took one step, she'd throw herself into the pit, and I'd never see her again. Was that a problem for the guy who got his heart ripped out by this girl? Yes it was. "Percy, last night, I found out that Tristan was the voice. He put a curse on me, saying that until the beast or I were dead, you would be in danger from the beast. I couldn't let that happen. So, I decided that I want to find out what it's like to fall down a pit and die once I hit the ground."

"So, you don't have another guy?" I asked.

"No," Annabeth smiled gently. "I don't. I wanted to break your heart, so when I died, you wouldn't feel any pain from my death. End of story. Now, go, Percy. I have to find out what it's like to die. Goodbye, Percy. I love you."

She turned around and headed for the pit.

I lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder. Rage was flooding her eyes now. Oh great. She turned around and punched me in the chest, but I didn't let go. Annabeth pulled out her bronze knife and slashed at me, and though I got the curse of Achilles, it somehow didn't work this time. I got a slash mark on my left cheek, and it started to bleed. Annabeth broke free from my grasp, but I grabbed onto her arm. This time, I was lucky to knock her dagger from her hand.

Annabeth kicked my leg, and I kinda fell and let go. She started again for the pit, but this time, I was determined. I leaped forward, grabbing both her arms and pinning them behind her back. I started dragging her back away from the pit, all the while with her fighting against me. Finally, we were twenty feet back, but Annabeth is clever. She kinda judo threw me (Ouch), and I landed on my back, all the air knocked out of me. Annabeth started running towards the pit, but on the first step, I caught her back foot and she fell down. She was really angry now, and she shot over to me and pinned me, her hands on my shoulders, her kneeling beside me and glaring down at me.

She picked up something about a foot away from us.

Her bronze knife!

Annabeth put the knife at my throat, and I was shocked. She loved me, but she acted like she hated me at the moment. Maybe she did.

"I'm trying to protect you!" Annabeth shouted.

"You can't always protect me, like I can't always protect you," I replied calmly, even though my heart and mind were racing at a million miles per hour.

"Stop protecting me from death then!" Annabeth retorted.

"Annabeth, listen to me!" I started, but Annabeth wasn't going to listen. She started to stand up, but I caught her leg again and she fell right next to me, the dagger falling out of her hand and away from us both. I pinned her this time, one foot on top of one of her hands, the other resting against the ground. I was kneeling next to her the way like she had, resting my knee on the ground as well. My right hand had pinned down her left hand, and my other hand was resting gently on her shoulder.

"GET OFF!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"No," I growled.

"Stop trying to protect me! I know I'm useless to this world, and you shouldn't really care about me either!" Annabeth snarled.

"You're not useless, Annabeth!" I think my anger took her by surprise. "You're everything to me and then some! Just listen to me, please!"

Annabeth stopped struggling against my greater weight, and she looked away from me, staring off into space.

"Annabeth, look at me," I said gently.

She looked up at me.

"There's no use jumping down that pit. You do, and I'm just gonna follow. Either that or I'll stab myself right in my Achilles spot. It's either a 'you live and everything's A-Okay' or 'you die and I die'. Choose. We can always fight that beast that you told me about," I said.

Annabeth stayed silent for two agonizing minutes, then finally spoke.

"Ok, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered.

Joy, sharper than a knife but not painful, flooded through me.

We stood up together, and Annabeth closed the pit, raking a claw finger along the grass. And just like that, the pit closed.

Annabeth turned towards me, and I smiled gently. It took her a few seconds before she returned it. I put one arm around her, and then, for the first time, Annabeth seemed to see the damage she did on me up close. My cheek was still bleeding and so were my hands. I was leaning on my right leg a little, and I also had a few scrapes and bruises on me.

Annabeth really felt bad and took me to the infirmary. Will from the Apollo cabin was the one to treat my wounds. Before I went into the healing room, Annabeth pressed her lips against mine. It was a kiss that I'd never forget.


	22. Chapter 22

**(Hey, heads up! This chapter has a bit of a twist to it! Sorry it's short, but you'll see! MWAHAHA! I gotta be creeping you guys out)**

"This is everything we could muster," A voice said as he came out from behind some ruins. The boy, 15 years of age, poked at a charred board that had once been a practice dummy. He hefted the backpack onto his shoulders as he faced his leader. "They ruined it all. I can't even believe they got past our defenses!"

"We'll worry about that later. Remember how Thunder said we could stop by the other camp anytime we needed? I think now is the time," The girl spoke, her brown hair tied up. Her purple shirt was charred and ripped, but it was still of some use.

"What will we do?" Another girl came out, brown hair dirty from the fight. She took the boy's hand in her own.

"I don't know, Piper," The leader spoke. She grimaced. Jason had been her boyfriend first, but now, that had changed.

**(I don't think I have to explain the characters since you probably read about them)**

Jason felt his heart dropping. Everyone was in terrible shape; their cloths ripped up and charred, their spirits down.

"I know we can trust the Greeks, I know we can," The leader said.

"So are we going to the other camp, Reyna?" Piper asked.

Reyna sighed. "There is no choice."

She turned away for a moment, surveying the area. Already, the roman campers were beginning to gather. They already knew what to do.

"There is no choice," Reyna repeated.

She turned to everyone. "We must go to Camp Half-Blood."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thunder's P.O.V (Bet ya didn't think I'd do that again!)**

I sat in the pavilion, holding a paper airplane. I threw it and let it go; I watched it do a loop-de-loop and spin in the wind before it finally settled down and landed on the Aphrodite table. Great. If they found out, they'd be freaking out and cleaning it like crazy. They always have to make everything clean and neat, and they think that everyone at camp is infected with germs and can easily ruin their beautifulness. Example: Yesterday, Drew was having a fit, and I tried to calm her down, resting my hand on her shoulder. Guess what? She screamed about germs and ran off to clean her shoulder. Weird? You have no idea.

I hopped up and grabbed the paper airplane before any Aphrodite camper could see it, but Jen walked in right at that moment. Yup, she's a daughter of Aphrodite.

She looked at me, the paper airplane, me, the paper airplane, me, paper airplane, me, paper airplane, me…This went on for a while. Then when she got over her "shock", she screamed, pushed me away from the table, and started to fret over it, calling the table baby. Weird? You have no idea.

"It's alright, baby, it's alright," Jen grabbed a rag from a passing nymph and started cleaning the table in that one place where the airplane had landed.

Just then, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia walked in. They looked at me, then Jen, me, Jen, me, Jen, me, Jen, me, Jen…Why does everyone do that nowadays! It freaks me out!

"Hiya, guys," I grinned sheepishly. "A little germ problem here."

Just then, Jen came up to me. "GODS! YOU'RE SO DIRTY!" I think to make her point, she slapped me across the face with the rag.

"Now you got germs on the rag, which is now on your hand," I said.

Jen realized that I was right.

"OMG! GERMS!" Jen screamed, running off.

I turned around to see my friends staring at me. "Hey," I defended myself. "I was just throwing a paper airplane!" I rubbed my cheek, where I'm pretty sure there was a nice red spot. "Well, that hurt. Who knew a rag could hurt that much?"

Thalia sighed. "Even though you're leader, you always get into trouble."

"You can say that again," Percy muttered.

"Hardy har har," My words dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, a month into summer and not one attack," Percy said. "Still wondering about Hank…Why hasn't he attacked us yet?"

Before I could answer, we heard a cry.

"ROMANS! AT THE BORDER!" Chris came running towards us.

"Romans?!" I asked.

"Yes! Reyna wants to speak with you!" He panted, sitting down at his table.

"You, there!" I pointed to a nymph. "Can you please get him some water?" The nymph nodded and ran off. "Thank you, Chris," I turned to him. "Stay here for a while, take a break, bro. If you can, tell another camper about what's happening. Get them to spread the news."

I turned to the others. "Well, it's time to go and take a look."

. . .

"Reyna," I nodded to the leader of the Romans as I stepped forward. A few of my warriors had already came. I guess Chris's yelling could be heard all around camp.

"Thunder," Reyna nodded back.

"So-"Before I could say anything, the Roman leader fell to her knees. Leo shot forward and helped her up.

"We need help," Reyna said. "Some mysterious force swept through our camp and destroyed it completely, even getting past the defenses."

"Tough force," I muttered, deep in thought. A few months ago, back when I had just been made leader, an army of an unknown enemy had tried to fight us, trying to drive us out. Reyna and her camp had come just in time. Now was the time to repay the favor.

"You may stay," I said. "Feel free to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you," Reyna nodded to me. "Our warriors have barely survived. I'm sad to say that there are only 54 of us left. The force killed most of them."

I bowed my head in silence for a moment, paying my respects to those had died. Then I looked up. Now was the time to act.

"Percy! Will! Jake! Katy!" I barked out an order. "Please show them around camp." Then I added silently to Annabeth, "You may go too, if you want."

The five of them nodded and took the Romans with them.

"Better get them something to eat!" I called after them. They nodded and started towards the pavilion, the Romans following.

"Why do I need a tour?! I already know the place!" Someone called from the group.

I knew that voice.

I shot forward and ran up and stood next to my warriors, searching the Roman group.

I knew who that was…

A cold smile from the middle of the group caught my attention. Slowly, he came out, his hand clamped around a dagger, the slash I gave him last summer still above his eye. That blond hair, his cold, brown eyes, the muscles…

My heart stopped.

Annabeth gripped my shoulder to keep me from falling, but it didn't stop the fear rising in my throat, threatening to spill over.

This was the guy who had tried to murder me countless times. He had killed my mother, took my best friend away from me, and killed anyone that got in his way. He was worse than you could ever imagine. Why?

Because that guy was none other than…

Hank.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Welcome to another story of Thunder's past! As I go on with the story, you'll learn more about this unique character's tale, and how she came to be. But of course, there will always be Percy and Annabeth! Hang onto your seats, everyone! The story has actually just begun!)**

**Thunder's P.O.V**

Flashbacks hit me faster than I've ever had them, and believe me, that is a lot.

_I walked up from the school bus, rubbing my eyes. Today was the first day of school, and when the teacher said about how all our mommies and daddies were there for us, I burst out crying. My mother was in the army, and I was stuck with that idiot, John, who beat me to a pulp, even on my birthdays. I walked into my front yard, and my mansion was above me. Since my mother was in the army, we had good money, but John hardly fed us and always spent the money on beer and cigars. When I got to the first step and close to the front door, it opened and the person I wanted to see most of all stood there in the doorway. _

_ I flung my backpack to the side and ran up the rest of the steps. "Mommy!" I cried. _

I shook my head. Percy and Annabeth were looking at me with concern, plain as day, in their eyes. "I'm fine," I mumbled, but another flashback hit me like lightning, which is kinda ironic since I can't get hurt by lightning.

_"Scott!" I watched my brother fall to the ground, the knife in his back. John stood over him, grinning as he wiped his bloodstained hands on his shirt, then sat down and took a swig of his drink like nothing had happened. I wished my mother was here…_

I blinked, and tears were starting to form in my eyes. Why did there have to be another flashback?!

_Me, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia stood in the remains of my mansion, or what it used to be. "What happened here?!" I nearly shouted, fear rising into my throat. _

_ "It's alright," Thalia pulled me into a hug._

_ "Everything I used to know is gone!" I buried my face in Thalia's shoulder. Tears flowed, but then I wiped them away._

_ I looked up when I heard Percy yelp. "Uh, maybe you should take a look at this," He said._

_ I pulled myself away from Thalia and took a look at what was lying on the floor._

_ In the skull was a knife with the initials HK on it. Hank Keith. HANK!_

_ I looked down at the skeleton on the floor and realized what he had done._

_ "Hank killed my mother!" I shouted._

I blinked again, and realized that everything had happened in less than ten seconds. That was strange…But I knew what I had to do right now. Before anyone, Greek or Roman could get hurt, I had to reveal Hank's treachery to them. Hank seemed to know what I was thinking and smiled coldly. He took a small device out of his pocket, and I realized what it was at once. It was a bomb. If I said one word, KABOOM! There goes Camp Half-Blood and everything that I love with it.

I nodded slightly. One word, he'd set off the bomb and we'd be dead. Well, Hank has found another loophole to get into our camp.

What was he doing with the Roman group anyways?!

"Um, go…go give them the tour," I said to my friends as Hank put the bomb back into his pocket. Huh. I didn't think bombs were that small. Hank's good, I'll give him that. Well, not good good, just good, but he's evil…Oh, forget it!

I walked away to my cabin and found Thalia sitting there in her bunk thingy, the dent in the wall, as I like to call it. She faced me with a smile, but then she saw my face. She knew something was up.

"Hank's back," I said weakly.

"WHAT?!" Thalia jumped up. "Where is he?! How did he get in?!"

"Clever sicko got in by posing as a Roman."

"You need to tell the Romans!"

"Can't. Hank has a bomb, and if I say one word about his treachery, KABOOM! There goes the camp and everyone I care about. I can't let that happen."

"Thunder, you're the leader! You have to do something!"

"What can I do? He'll kill everyone, and I won't let him hurt one person, not even Drew. Not even Damien. Thalia, I have to take care of every camper. It's my responsibility. Besides, most of them are not my friends, and I will not have them blown apart!"

Thalia sat down quietly, and then looked up. "Thunder…"

"Don't say it!" I pleaded.

But Thalia spoke anyways. "Hank may win this time. We might have to leave Camp Half-Blood."

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Percy…" I walked along the beach, side by side and holding my hands with the second in command of Camp Half-Blood. MY brave Seaweed Brainish second in command. Sorry, but I own him.

"I'm really worried about Hank. You saw the bomb!" I felt his hand squeeze mine as I said those words. I was really scared.

"I won't let him hurt you," Percy whispered into my ear.

"Percy, it's not me that I'm worried about! It's about everyone in camp! Hank could press that button and kill us all!" I looked into his sea green eyes and saw my own worry reflected in them.

"Hank's an idiot," Seaweed Brain growled. "I just hope he doesn't try to steal you again. We already have enough problems with Damien."

I flinched at the memory of the time when Hank and I…Well…Where do I start? Hank threatened to kill Percy (Hank has a machine gun and plenty of grenades) unless I dated him. I know, enough with the drama stuff, right? Seems like the drama can never end for us. So, I had to break Percy's heart and date Hank. Percy always avoided me for a while when that happened, but it finally cracked when we went onto a quest together, and these huge wolf monsters surrounded us. In the middle of the fighting, where we were about to lose, I told Percy the truth, that Hank threatened to kill Percy unless I dated him (Hank, not Percy, for the confuzzled ones). Then I told Percy that I loved him. You know what Percy did?

Slashed right through those wolf monsters. In less than a minute, all of them were back into Tartarus. Percy turned around and told me that he loved me too, and we made up. We went back to being the couple Aphrodite wanted us to be, and we told Hank to go to the Underworld. Just then, Thunder had told Camp Half-Blood of Hank's treachery, and he was banished from camp.

Though that was a time of horror, I was happy about one part. It was the first time me and Percy had ever said 'I love you' to each other. That part I will always remember for the rest of my life.

And we hardly said those words to each other until the day with Hector.

"I won't let him break us apart," I responded, squeezing his hand.

Seaweed Brain leaned down a little and brought our lips together.

That was the only thing that stopped me from being so worried.

**Unknown**

"Good to be home…" My boss sat down at his desk, stretching his muscles.

"Glad to see you've made it," I drifted through the shadows, red eyes shining.

"Good to see you too," Hank turned to me, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You failed me last time. I thought you were better than that.

"I will not fail this time," I growled, my shadowy hand drifting out and resting on the desk. Or tried to. My hand slipped right through.

"My friend…Do not fail me this time," Hank threatened. "Or else."

I turned away, and then floated through the floor and into the ground.

My target would show her face soon.

My target was Thunder.

**(And, with great sadness, I must stop this story…And open a new one! That's right, Fighting Back 2 is coming out, with more Percabeth, more Thunder, and more…Dangers than you can imagine. Soon, Fighting back 3 will be coming out, and so on. You want to know the truth? I plan to do the Fighting Back series for years, so that's good news, eh? I hate to close this one, but here comes Fighting Back 2!**

**Fighting Back 1 is officially closed. Kinda sad.**

**Here comes Fighting Back 2!)**


End file.
